Reparando errores
by wasteland girl
Summary: Yamcha se plantea de como puede cambiar su vida con la llegada inesperada de un bebé, y de que decisiones ha de tomar con su "nueva vida".
1. Una sorpresa en mi vida

"Equivocarnos… Eso nos hace más humanos,

Pero no debemos tropezar tantas veces con la misma piedra,

Pero, sin embargo, lo volvemos a hacer una y otra vez.

Eso, nos recuerda, que somos la única especie que puede tropezar con

La misma piedra tantas veces.

Eso nos recuerda lo inerme que somos ante nuestros pecados terrenales y nos recuerda

Lo frágiles que somos con nosotros mismos"

Un caluroso día de verano sacude a la capital. La sensación térmica es mayor, pero no hay nada mejor que agua gasificada bien helada para detener la sed y el calor. La ciudad está tal cual me fui, pero ya no vivo más acá; decidí marcharme, pues los recuerdos aún rondan…no como antes, ahora son en menor grado. La verdad es que o se no como estoy aquí, pero necesito que alguien me escuche, pues lo que estoy viviendo no es para nada fácil. La verdad es que nunca me he planteado lo que ahora me sucede…es quizás complejo, por eso debo de conversarlo con una mujer, porque ellas saben más de esto que yo. Qué calor hace, si vine lo más relajado posible, una playera ajustada blanca, jeans, zapatillas y anteojos de sol para evitar los rayos solares. Veo la hora y aún no llegas…estoy algo impaciente por verte, pero no es por lo que tu piensas, es por algo que me pasó sin querer herir a nadie…OH, ahí vienes…

Era un auto corporativo de la corporación de color azul, nada del otro mundo. Se abre la puerta y desciende la mujer que traía jeans y una playera celeste con sandalias lo más cómodas posibles. Al ver a su amigo, corrió a saludarlo.

¡Hola Yamcha, tanto tiempo!... qué bien te ves, si sólo basta verte en las revistas de farándula lo bien que te ves-cerrándole un ojo Bulma- ¿Para qué me citaste? Mira que Vegeta no quería que viniese hoy. Anda con un carácter de los mil demonios porque no le arreglé unos robots de entrenamiento.

El gusto es mío, Bulma…estoy…verás, tengo un gran problema, y tú me puedes escuchar por favor. Sígueme y vamos a la gelatería del frente-Apuntando hacia la dirección- te contaré todo.

Cruzando la calle, Bulma comenzó a contarle como estaba ella, su hijo, familia, y sus padres, que querían que fuese uno de estos días a visitarlos allá.

¿Estás loca, mujer?... Tu marido me ve, ME MATA…JAJAJA…Iré, pero dile a tu marido que voy a ver a tus padres, no a ti- Cerrándole un ojo a Bulma-Y aprovecharé de comprar algunas cositas tecnológicas de última que ustedes tengan a la venta, mira que esto de vivir solo y soltero, es complejo.

Entrando al local, se dirigen al mostrador de helados. Bulma escoge tres sabores con baño de chocolate y frutas, Y pide un milkshake y jugo frutas con hielo. El muchacho del mostrador los atiende y reconoce a Yamcha, le pide un autógrafo…éste se lo da y va con su compañera hasta la mesa que tiene el ventilador, y se sientan…

¡Wow! Nunca pensé que volveríamos a acá…Aquí me traías a comer helados cuando éramos más jóvenes y nos quedábamos hasta tarde bromeando y…bueno ¡qué tiempos!-Dice Bulma mientras se lleva una cucharada de helado a la boca-Antes no tenía tantas responsabilidades como ahora… ¡qué tiempos! Lidiar con responsabilidades y familia.

Sí, no lo niego, que tiempos aquellos...Cuando aún éramos novios y no cometía ningún error o no hacía bobadas como…-Quitándose los anteojos de sol y con su mirada perdida, Yamcha comienza a ponerse nostálgico y sus ojos se enrojecen.

¿Qué sucede?... o me digas que otra vez con lo de…me da hasta algo de pudor decirlo...Yo... ¿Qué hiciste ahora?...

No, no es eso…es que me ha sucedido algo que no se como lo puedo explicar…

La verdad es que si lo puedo explicar, pero me da pena saber todas las cosas malas y errores que he cometido en mi vida y el daño que le he hecho a las personas que están a mi lado pero… no se hasta que punto estoy de arrepentido de todo lo que ha pasado recientemente conmigo, pero…sucedió así...

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que pasé por ti para invitarte a una fiesta de mi institución deportiva? Bien, aquella vez no pudiste ir porque tu hijo estaba enfermo y era imposible que fueras…ante aquella situación, que fue hace como 1 año atrás me marché algo triste, pues quería que me acompañaras, jejejeje, hacía tiempo que no íbamos a bailar juntos…Iba en mi auto¡ese mismo!, el que te compré, el rojo deportivo, el cual lo modifiqué para sacar más velocidad en menos tiempo, cosa que me produjo algunos "problemillas" con la policía de acá.

Iba a gran velocidad, hasta que llegué al lugar en donde se iba a realizar el evento, que era la celebración del 3er campeonato obtenido por nosotros. Esa vez andaba bastante bien arreglado ¡como siempre!: un buen traje negro de sastrería fina, camisa azul oscura, zapatos negros, impecables…pero iba por algo más que más tarde me di cuenta…Entré por la recepción, saludé a todos los muchachos del equipo y al entrenador también. Todos iban con sus chicas, menos yo…mis colegas comenzaron con las bromas de que había venido solo pues si venía con todas las chicas que había estado, habría una gresca por mí y que romperían todo…jajajaja… ¡en fin!

Me agradó la broma, si hasta me reí de lo que me decían esa noche, se encendieron las luces del salón de baile y del bar y comenzó la fiesta. Me dirigí hasta la barra a beber algo, pues no tenía con quien bailar y ahí la vi…pero hay un GRAN PERO…estaba con su novio, un colega mío, que es bastante joven, que no tiene más de 25 años… parecía que a él algo no le había gustado algo y comenzaron a discutir: la chica, que era joven y muy guapa comenzó a llorar y mi colega se marchó disgustado, abriéndose paso por todos los de la 

fiesta. Quedé perplejo, pero me acerqué hasta la muchacha, le pasé mi pañuelo para que secase sus lágrimas. A veces pienso que ustedes son mi debilidad, y, mientras más guapa, más inerme soy ante ustedes…:

Gracias-Me dijo la chica-No es el mejor lugar para discutir ciertas cosas… ¡Qué vergüenza la situación! No es muy grato terminar con tu novio en una fiesta con tanta gente y que todos se den cuenta-Sollozando

Suele suceder… Hugh no es muy común que se enoje, es un muchacho muy disciplinado…-Por cierto, me presento, soy…

Te conozco, se quien eres…-riendo-Pensé que hoy no vendrías por el acoso periodístico. Lindo traje que traes… este…en vivo eres más guapo de lo que dicen… Todas te han quedado mirando desde que ingresaste-lo dice mientras me mira algo sonrojada

Gracias-contesté-¿Quieres algo de beber? Yo invito, tranquila, no muerdo…Quizás quieras bailar después conmigo, pero podrías hablar un poco para conocernos en algo más.

Ahí me contó su vida, una dulce y bella chica llamada Grace que se vino de la ciudad del norte a estudiar finanzas a esta capital. Hugh es su novio de preparatoria y que él me tenía como gran ídolo de este deporte, para Hugh era un sueño estar en el mismo equipo que yo. Nunca quité la mirada de su escote, de sus labios, ni de sus ojos…me embriagaba de a poco, me embriagaba el perfume que traía puesto, la profundidad de su mirada…Ella notaba que yo estaba atento a ella mientras conversábamos. Mi vista se distraía en sus atributos, quizás sin la intención de ir más allá, pero igual la miraba…

Conversamos hasta tarde, mientras íbamos amenizando con alcohol la velada, empezamos a reír de cosa insignificantes, de que ella me veía por televisión y de que su hermano coleccionaba cosas del equipo, y que era fan mío…en fin, ella supo que yo estaba soltero y que buscaba a una mujer que me acompañase y fuese a verme a los partidos, y que lidiara con mis fans mujeres. Ella se reía, con su hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba ese oscuro salón mientras los demás bailaban sin cesar. ¿Sabes? Creo que me embobé con su belleza, sus lindos ojos celestes, sus labios rosa, su cabello castaño….y su hermosa figura que estaba cubierta por un delgado vestido celeste apegado al cuerpo. ¡Dios mío! Se veía tan hermosa esa noche, lucía tan delicada y sensual a la vez.

Sin darme cuenta quedé con varios gramos de alcohol en mi sangre y me di cuenta que no podía conducir o si no, provocaría un accidente. La muchacha andaba sola, pero, como el caballero que soy, le ofrecí dejarla hasta su casa. Partimos en el auto, y ella tenía frío, le pasé mi chaqueta para que se abrigara, me indicó donde era la casa que tenía ella y Hugh, pero no había luces, así que partimos hasta el mirador de la ciudad. Mientras pensábamos a donde iríamos, seguí mirando sus atributos, lo que ella también se percató y no se intimidó ni nada, me dejo observar, mientras ella sonreía más y más.

A veces pienso que mi peor error fue ese: haber cedido ante sus encantos y sus hermosos ojos celestes. Fuimos hasta el mirador, y observamos la ciudad y sus luces, aún ella continuaba con frío y la abracé, hasta ahí no había nada malo…pero ella me tomó las 

manos y me besó…me besó como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Me sentí, no se… ¿confundido?, si esa es la palabra…y me dejé… ¡hombre! Grace me abrazó y me dijo que sentía que yo le daba seguridad y que no quería que esa noche acabara, que no quisiera regresar a su casa ni con Hugh… ¿Te imaginas la cara que iba a poner yo, de vergüenza a Hugh? Pero la carne, la maldita carne, me engañó...lo se, soy adulto, pero hay cosas que algún día entenderás de nosotros, Bulma.

Llegamos a mi apartamento, abrí la puerta e ingresamos a él. Estaba tal cual lo dejé, ordenado y limpio…Ella se dirigió al mueble de los libros y las fotografías, y sacó una foto que era nuestra…Me preguntó quien era la chica y yo le respondí que eras tu, Bulma. Ella me miró a los ojos y me dijo que aún te amaba por como miraba la foto. Ustedes son tan especiales y adivinas en algunas materias… ¡cambiando de tema! Grace Dijo que donde estaba mi habitación, que ella no dormía en los sillones mientras le servía un trago. Apunté hacia el fondo, mano izquierda… Grace se reía mientras bebía, yo tomé la botella y me mandé un sorbo de whisky que dejé la botella casi vacía…De ahí no me acuerdo más, mejor dicho, no se si mi inconciente recordará algo, pero yo nada de nada… ¡uf! que problemita… Sólo Tengo algunos chispazos de aquella noche, de haberla besado, acariciado su rostro, sus labios…no se…creo que para lo demás no tengo más memoria (si te digo que le quité suavemente su vestido…qué detalle, mejor lo olvido). Pienso que debí haberme embriagado en su ser y haberla deseado, haber disfrutado de la situación como también ella lo hizo…creo…

A la mañana siguiente, o sea, un par de horas después, desperté en mi habitación, cubierto sólo con la sábana. Ahí me preocupé, estaba desnudo, me dolía mi cabeza y no recordaba nada...Nada de nada. Miré a mi lado y la vi a ella…desnuda…un cuerpo maravilloso, pero ella no, no ella… Y de a poco comencé a recordar lo que había sucedido: la noche, los tragos, la llegada hasta acá y pasamos la noche juntos… ¡Maldición!

Me marché al baño, me duché y rasuré mi barba…mientras me miraba al espejo, traté de ponerme serio con la situación, pero no pude ¡había pasado la noche con la chica de un colega que me ve como ídolo!... una desgracia…Salí con la toalla amarrada hasta mi habitación, pues me iba a vestir para servir el desayuno, y desordené mi cabello corto para tener un look desgarbado…cuando la chica despertó…Me miró en silencio; se dirigió hasta el baño y se duchó, no habló nada hasta que se sentó a desayunar conmigo. Nos miramos y seguimos desayunando…hasta que…ella:

No se como lo tomarás esto, pero…-sonrojada-Eres excelente en la cama… ¡Si estoy sonrojada por eses comentario es lo mínimo!

No se-Dije yo- eso lo dicen ustedes, no yo…

¡Hombres!, son todos iguales-Riendo-Yamcha ese cuerpo que tienes…Un adolescente no eres, pero…estás como quieres, esos pectorales, la espalda, tus piernas…jajajaja…Si yo fuera tu mujer te tendría vigilado las 24 horas. ¡Qué envidia la chica de tus fotos¿Te tuvo controlado alguna vez?

Nos largamos a reír largo y tendido mientras comíamos. Ella continuaba mirándome y me tomó la mano, proponiéndome algo que ahora, no se…Creo que me arrepiento, porque debí haber sido más valiente.

Te quiero pedir un favor, quizás no soy la más indicada, pero...Lo que pasó anoche quiero que ahí quede solamente, sólo fue una noche. Ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene que esto se sepa…por favor-Diciendo Grace-Es más…te doy las gracias de todo, supiste estar conmigo en un momento difícil que estoy viviendo, Hugh me fue infiel hace dos días atrás con mi mejor amiga, por eso es que discutimos anoche, por el dolor que sentí…Decidimos terminar y por eso ha pasado todo.

Yo no tengo memoria-Sonriendo yo- Es más, si quieres a un amigo…estoy ahí, ese es mi teléfono, en estos números me puedes contar tus cosas. A propósito ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Vale, así me ahorro de buscar uno, gracias Yamcha.-Mientras Grace guarda el número en su cartera-Lo de la edad…24 años ¡epa! A una mujer no se le pregunta eso-Riendo con su bella e ingenua sonrisa. En un par de meses cumplo los 25, para que vayas a mi cumpleaños…A visitarme.

Ahora me debo marchar, debo ir al estadio a entrenar… ¿te dejo en tu casa?-Comenté-¿o te dejo en la universidad? Hoy no saldré en mi carro, iré en la motocicleta, para evitar atochamientos típicos de la mañana.

No gracias, prefiero ir sola -Me voy, adiós…Ojalá nos veamos pronto.

Esa vez fue la última vez que la vi cerca de mí, salir por mi apartamento. Las otras veces la vi en el estadio mientras iba a ver a su novio a entrenar mientras yo descansaba en la sombra y tomaba agua para hidratarme mientras las fans trataban de sacarme un autógrafo. Encontraba que se iba poniendo cada día más bella y Hugh había hecho una invitación a todos: hace un par de días atrás había vuelto con su novia y se casaba con Grace en un par de meses más. En otras ocasiones, mientras iba terminando mis entrenamientos, me quitaba la sudadera e iba luciéndome con mi torso desnudo por la cancha de entrenamiento, y ahí se acercó Grace, a saludarme, se sonrojaba cuando yo me acercaba, a veces pienso que empezó a existir una atracción entre nosotros, que nos buscábamos con la mirada, pero…. Me contó que estaba bien, que estaba por terminar su carrera, pero que tenía que conversar conmigo.

La invité a mi apartamento, cociné algo para los dos y conversamos de todo un poco: de su vida, mi colega, que todo marchaba bien, pero, algo vi en sus ojos que no me quiso contar…Ignoré la causa, y seguí hablando con ella, pero lucía nerviosa con mi presencia cercana. Estuve entretenido charlando, hasta que la fui a dejar a su casa. Con un fuerte abrazo nos despedimos y prometimos más visitas seguidas. Su mirada quedó clavada en la mía cuando se despidió. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, sentía una leve envidia sana por mi compañero de equipo, bella mujer que tenía.

Hasta ese entonces, no había nada raro, mi colega estaba feliz y su novia igual. Pero, un martes, si mal no recuerdo, Hugh, llegó emocionado contando que su novia estaba encinta y 

que iba a ser padre. Fui el primero en felicitarlo ¡Qué falso y canalla soy! todos lo felicitaron y le preguntaron por la salud de su mujer. Tuve una corazonada muy rara, pero no le di importancia…Dejé todo hasta ahí, pero, comenzaron los malditos rumores.

Si mal no estoy, cuando supe esa noticia fui a ver a Grace hasta su casa, ya tenía algo de barriga, por eso andaba vestida con un hermoso vestido que dejaba ver su barriguita que ya estaba siendo notoria, mientras ella regaba las plantas y flores que tenía en el jardín de su casa . ¡Qué hermosa lucía esa tarde de otoño!, su piel parecía de porcelana y sus ojos brillaban aún más cuando me vio llegar. Recuerdo que aquella vez andaba vestido de manera muy formal, pues fui a firmar un contrato con un nuevo Sponsor deportivo para el equipo y debía dar una seria impresión. Bajé del auto con un ramo de orquídeas y caminé raudo a saludarla. Me vio que venía y corrió hasta saludarme, me abrazó con mucha fuerza, se colgó en mi cuello. Yo me sentí algo incómodo, pero sentí la ternura de su abrazo y la estreché contra mi pecho:

¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Grace!-Comenté mientras le tomaba sus manos- No lo puedo negar, estás preciosa con lo del embarazo. Ya se te nota la barriga ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Casi 5 meses-Respondió ella mientras evadía mi mirada- Ya se lo que es, me acabo de enterar… Es un varón…Un sano y robusto varoncito. La ecografía es muy notoria, como el médico me lo dijo.

¡Wow! El más feliz con todo esto debe ser Hugh… ¡Vas a ver la cara que va a poner cuando le cuentes!- Resumí mientras noté que sus ojos se enrojecieron y su voz se quebró-¿Qué¿Dije algo de más?

Grace me volvió a abrazar, pero ahora más fuerte y se largó a llorar. No sabía que había hecho; si mi comentario estuvo de más o qué…Comencé a consolarla, le quite esas lágrimas que tenía en su rostro y comenzamos a reír de la situación. Ella sintió un par de "pataditas" en su panza y me lo contó. Yo, por mi parte, me agaché hasta quedar cara a la panza de Grace y le comencé a hablar:

Tranquilo, bebé, si ya me marcharé para que estés más tiempo con tu mamá-Hablando hacia el vientre de Grace- ¡Parece que bateas más fuerte que tu padre¡Así se hace!

Me puse de pie y Grace me miró, con un aire de pregunta sin respuesta. Miró mis ojos, miró o intuyó algo más allá. La noté extraña, por lo demás, pero no le tomé importancia. Me tomó la mano y me condujo hasta una banca que había en su jardín y nos sentamos, me preguntó muchas cosas, pero algo me dejó incómodo y dubitativo:

¿Te volveré a ver otra vez?-Preguntó ella- Necesito que estés cerca de mí para contarte mis cosas y hacerte bromas pesadas. Siento que he llegado a sentir un aprecio especial por ti. La verdad es que con Hugh las cosas no han estados muy bien…Estamos separados hace 1 mes…

Iba a responderle su pregunta, pero sonó mi teléfono móvil: eran unas "amigas" que realizarían una fiesta en el hotel 5 estrellas y que no querían que yo faltase. Acepté la invitación y apagué el teléfono móvil.

Me debo ir-guardando mi teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón-Por lo de tu pregunta…Ojalá sea así… ¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo?-Mientras me despedía de ella, le besaba su mejilla- Recuerda: llámame…

Entré a mi auto, me puse las gafas de sol y apresté para partir; estaba Grace, viéndome al partir, sentí que le faltó algo por decirme o que algo me ocultó. Le hice un gesto de adiós con mi mano y me marché, y ella ahí quedó. Desde esa vez que no supe por un par de meses de Grace: trataba de ubicarla y no me respondía. Le envié mails y tampoco. No había como ubicarla para preguntarle por su salud y por la del bebé.

Pasó el tiempo y Hugh partió un día muy enojado de su casa y tuvo un accidente, en el cual perdió la vida. Se estrelló a 120 MPH contra un camión de metales que venía en dirección contraria. A todos nos afectó esta noticia, sobre todo a Grace, que ya estaba por dar a luz. Fue todo el equipo al funeral…fue esa vez que me acompañaste Bulma¿Lo recuerdas? Todos en silencio, nadie comentó nada… Hasta que una amiga de Grace se me acercó y me dijo que debía hablar conmigo:

Disculpa Yamcha-algo nerviosa la muchacha- Pero te ubico por fotografías, quizás estés muy ocupado, Grace te envió unas cartas para que las leas… Ojalá las tomes en cuenta y le respondas pronto. Yo no he visto a mi amiga hace 1 mes, pero la última vez me dejó esto.

Gracias-sorprendido-¡qué bien que se haya acordado de este simple mortal!... muchas gracias.

Llegué hasta mi apartamento, me duché, cambié de ropa: eran como 4 o 5cartas, pero abrí la que tenía el logo de la Ciudad del Norte. Comencé a leerla, algo que me sorprendió mucho fue lo que me decían esas líneas:

"_Yamcha: ha pasado mucho el tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos en el jardín de mi casa, aquella vez no tuve el arrojo de decirte un par de verdades que me han atormentado por un par de meses. Quiero que sepas que estamos bien, jejeje…Estoy en la casa de mi familia, es en donde mejor puedo estar. Supe que tienes un castigo y que te han aislado del equipo por agarrarte a puñetazos con 3 colegas tuyos en un entrenamiento. ¿Supongo que no te tocaron ni un cabello? Eres fuerte…Por lo que averigüé los tres se fueron directo al hospital. Lo último que pasó con lo del accidente de Hugh fue lamentable, por lo del dolor y el pesar, más lo de mi embarazo no pude conversar contigo. ¿Para qué te escribo esto? Para no guardar más silencio de lo que me pasa, de la verdad que me ha amordazado el alma por estos casi 9 meses. No es por incomodarte, pero hay posibilidades de que el hijo que estoy esperando sea tuyo… Lo lamento, pero no tuve la osadía de decírtelo de frente. Tengo tanto miedo de todo…Tengo miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora… ¡Te extraño mucho! Quiero que sepas que no es obligación que reconozcas a mi hijo… Lo dejo a tu conciencia._

_Cuídate, Grace._

Me fui de espalda al suelo cuando leí lo de _hay posibilidades de que el hijo que estoy esperando sea tuyo_ ¡Por Kami¡Si ellos tenían vida de pareja¿Por qué no ha de ser de Hugh el bebé, no mío?... Pero ella era la que tuvo sus dudas, quizás está equivocada, pensé. ¡Sólo fue una noche, Kami¡Sólo una noche¡Te juro, Bulma, que nunca, pero nunca más me acosté con ella, fue sólo esa vez, nada más! Estaba desesperado, debía ubicar a Grace lo antes posible.

Fui a verla pero no la encontré…en esa ocasión conocí a su hermano, que me dijo que ese día no me atendería, pues Grace estaba en el hospital. Me indicó cual lugar era y fui. Me sentí raro todo el día, muy nervioso, y, como ese día se me ocurrió andar en motocicleta, temía que algo malo me sucediera por lo neurótico que andaba. Di con el hospital, pasé a verla y no encontré a nadie conocido, hasta que vi a dos colegas del equipo que también habían ido a visitar a Grace. Los saludé y le pregunté por ella, me contaron que había tenido un varón que no se parecía a ninguno de los dos, que sólo tenía los ojos de la madre…Los muchachos comenzaron con las bromas pesadas, porque Hugh era blanco y de cabello claro, y que el bebé era muy guapo para ser hijo de él.

¿No será hijo tuyo?-Bromeó mi colega- Si el chico nació hace 5 horas atrás y llora cuando no está con la enfermera. O sea, llora cuando no está con una chica.

A parte de eso… El muchacho es moreno y de cabello casi rizado-Interrumpió mi otro colega-¡Calma compañero¡Qué es una broma!

Todos rieron de buena gana…menos yo que fui víctima de un sudor helado que me advirtió algo raro había sucedido. Los muchachos contaban que el bebé era de piel morena, cabello rizado y ojos celestes. Quizás, pensaron, Grace tenía parentesco genético para que el bebé fuese de ese color de piel.

Sentí un malestar que me recorrió por entero. Dejé mi regalo a los muchachos y me marché, muy confuso, mientras pasé por fuera de la sala de maternidad, y la vi a ella, con el bebé en brazos, lo estaba alimentando. Ahí fue cuando casi me caí de la impresión. El chico era igual a mí, tenía mis facciones, mi tez, pero no mi color de ojos, era el color de ojos de la madre. Quedé inmóvil al ver al bebé…no se parecía en nada a Hugh…EN NADA…Ahí se me vino todo a la mente, esa noche, esa noche que estuve con Grace donde me perdí en ella, donde la noción del tiempo se mezcló con el perfume de su piel y yo caí rendido a sus pies. Ignoré como un bruto los 9 meses en que ella gestaba a mi hijo, con razón estaba más bella, con razón se ponía nerviosa cuando me acercaba a ella, con razón se alejó raudamente de mi cuando su barriga era notoria… ¡Tiene toda la desgraciada razón para odiarme! A veces pienso que todo lo que me sucede es por lo tarado que soy a momentos y lo imbécil que soy con las personas que más quiero. ¡Qué maldito me sentí en ese instante¡Qué tristeza invadió mis ojos y mi alma por el daño que había causado!

Fue en un instante que recordé que Hugh, cuando tuvo su accidente fue por una discusión que ambos tuvieron por una supuesta infidelidad de Grace, y que Hugh sabía quién era, y que por eso quedó tan afectado. Ahora concordaba todo: la vez que Hugh me lanzó 

violentamente el bate y logré esquivar hábilmente, las veces que trató de golpearme con tres amigos más y no pudo, pues soy peleador y les di una paliza a los tres, por la cual me aislaron del equipo por 3 meses, que una vez Grace llegó llorando hasta mis brazos porque ya no soportaba más a su novio. Que desgraciado soy…El muchacho lo supo todo, y nunca quiso perjudicar a Grace ni al bebé… ¡Soy un maldito desgraciado que se interpuso en medio de una relación!

Grace notó que estaba ahí, y dejó al bebé en la cuna y se dirigió hasta donde estaba yo¡Qué hermosa y radiante se veía con el bebé en brazos! Sus ojos celestes brillaban con celestial hermosura, su figura había quedado intacta después del embarazo, su piel lucía como seda bordada por los mismos ángeles… Si quedé mudo cuando noté que ella me estaba mirando y comenzó a acercarse a mi, pero… pidió que me retirara, le rogué que me dejara conocer al bebé…aceptó ella, pero que fuese a ver al chico primero y que tendríamos una conversación después de eso. Fue una mezcla de emociones: no sabía si emocionarme o reír, guardé silencio entonces…Partí hasta la cuna y tomé, como me lo indicó la enfermera. Te lo juro, Bulma, se me cayeron las lágrimas por todo: por aquella noche, por las peleas con mi colega, por su accidente, por mi hijo… ¿entiendes? Mi hijo, que era igualito a mí, la emoción pudo más que yo, y lo abracé…y comenzó a llorar… Grace me retó, pues dijo que el bebé estaba un poco de hambre y que era hora de su comida. Se lo entregué a la enfermera para que continuase su labor, pero supe que "mi campeón" pesó 4.5 Kg. y midió 54 cms, y que tenía mucho, pero mucho apetito.

Debo hablar contigo…es sobre Zeph…Ese es el nombre que escogí para mi hijito…He tomado la decisión de marcharme de aquí, pues no quiero que comentarios malintencionados afecten a mi hijo-Dijo Grace

Soy todo oídos-Acoté yo, mientras miraba al bebé totalmente embobado cuando lo alimentaban.

Me voy cuando me den el alta, pero, ante tantas situaciones que han pasado, pensaba yo quedarme con la tuición del bebé…tú, legalmente, no tienes ningún derecho sobre él, pues soy viuda de Hugh, y el niño lleva su apellido. Por favor, no quiero más tormentos en mi vida, me lo llevo hasta mis padres y me iré a vivir con ellos, y así termino mi carrera en finanzas pronto, sólo me quedan meses. Andan muchos rumores, no quiero que juzguen a mi pequeñito… menos por los errores de los adultos.

Volteé mi cabeza ante aquel comentario, para tratar de encajar sus palabras con mis pensamientos, aquel comentario me descolocó mucho, no podía más que ponerme más nervioso. Me alteré en demasía y golpee con mi puño la muralla, casi se vino abajo.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?-Pregunté nervioso- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada¿Por qué no fuiste y me lo contaste?...Quizás yo te hubiese ayudado, te hubiese protegido… Hubieses estado conmigo en mi apartamento… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?... Se podrían haber evitado tantos daños… Sabes que contarías con mi apoyo.

¡¡Porque tuve miedo!!-Dándome la espalda de lo enojada que estaba-¡Porque ha pasado el tiempo y aún no me puedo sacar de la cabeza tus caricias, tu ternura!… ¡¡Porque iba 

siempre a los entrenamientos a verte a ti, no a mi novio!!… ¡¡Porque sentía celos de las chicas que se acercaban y les coqueteabas!! Pero cuando supe que estaba embarazada, quedé en silencio una semana, no sabía si era el bebé tuyo o de Hugh… Así estuve un buen tiempo, pero cuando me acercaba a ti para saludarte, el bebé parecía reconocerte, y mi intuición no falló, los cálculos tampoco… Fui y me hice un test de ADN, según lo que me explicó el médico, el hijo era 99.99 mío, pero no de Hugh. Era tuyo¡¡pues contigo me acosté también¿Te acuerdas que lo hicimos en tu apartamento, no?…pero, cuando mi pequeño nació… tenía tu color de de piel, tu cabello, tus facciones… ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera¿Qué corriera a tus brazos y todo es así de normal¡Madura hombre, no es cosa de adolescentes!

¡Todo tiene solución!...Si quieres que le de el apellido, los lleve a vivir conmigo ¡Lo que quieras, mujer! Pero no te lo lleves…Te lo pido de rodillas, por favor-casi llorando

¡Hombre eres!… No te has dado cuenta nunca-Vociferó ella, sollozando- Prefiero que nos veamos un par de días más, no ahora… Tu me haces mal, tu nombre es como un veneno para mi alma, adormece mi piel, pero me haces mal…Vete, te lo pido, por favor…

Un balde de agua fría sentí en la espalda, se llevaría a mi hijo…quizás no la amo, pero es mi hijo…pero tenía razón, legalmente ella no abandonó su apellido de casada, y el bebé conservaría su apellido y el de Hugh. Quedé como el gran perdedor….Otra vez.

Me despedí de ella, prometí que no la molestaría más y que me diese una foto del bebé…No se me ocurrió nada…quedé inmóvil y mudo…Ahí se marchaba Grace con mi hijito… ¡Debo hacer algo, Bulma! Aconséjame, por favor…Ha pasado casi un mes y medio de todo esto"

Mientras terminaba su relato, Yamcha se largaba a llorar desconsoladamente, por lo que Bulma fue y lo abrazó y consoló tiernamente. Le pidió que se calmase y que buscaran una solución juntos. Ante lo que Bulma argumentó:

Legalmente no puedes hacer nada…pero puedes pedir examen de paternidad…ADN…Así puedes darle tu apellido y tener beneficios legales con él.

¡Sabía que contaba contigo!-Emocionado-Ahora debo ubicar a Grace con mi hijo, de eso me encargó yo. Gracias, te lo agradeceré siempre. ¿Te parece si vienes este Jueves a mi apartamento?... Al escucharte siento un gran alivio… Que tranquilidad siento ahora…

¡Ni un problema!...así aprovechas de cocinar algo rico…ese plato que te queda tan bien… ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡No importa!...nos vemos el Jueves.

Se despidieron y cada uno se marchó a su casa, mientras Bulma pensaba todo lo que su amigo le había contado, sus penas y la situación tan delicada que estaba viviendo. Pensó en como había madurado tanto él desde que se fue a vivir solo, de su ruptura, de todo lo que habían vivido juntos…y del apoyo que él le había prestado cuando ella se sentía sola.


	2. Explicaciones

Ha llegado el día Jueves, una importante fecha. Es otro hermoso día soleado en la capital; aún no es ni medio día y el calor es casi sofocante, pero un poco de nubes que adornan el cielo… da la sensación de que no será tan calurosa la tarde. En el edificio "White hall", en un apartamento, la cosa no es la misma de siempre, ya que hoy se decide si Yamcha tendrá la posibilidad de acercarse a la madre de su hijo y a éste, al cual conoce sólo por haberle cargado durante unos segundos.

En la habitación principal del coqueto apartamento, Yamcha aún duerme, tapado con blancas sábanas que cubren desde su desnuda espalda hacia abajo. Su corto cabello, desordenado, deja a entrever lo poco que ha dormido por tanta preocupación; De un momento a otro abre sus ojos y lentamente comienza a mirar al techo, quizás buscando que palabras le podría decir a la madre de su hijo para que ella lo dejase hacerse responsable del pequeño también. En que embrollo estaba metido-pensaba-quizás la vida le está cobrando los años de farra y de excesos que ha tenido estos últimos años.

No lo pensó dos veces y partió a la ducha, para refrescarse un poco y ordenar en algo más sus ideas. Buscó un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, combinada con impecables zapatos negros; dejó la ropa lista para ponerse después de la ducha…y no debía olvidar que debía rasurar su barba, pues debía lucir presentable y serio, pues la razón de esta visita era por un tema complejo. Cuando ya estaba listo y bien vestido procedió a ordenar su habitación y a desayunar: tostadas con jugo de manzana, acompañado de un Capuchino que hacía más elegante su despertar. Encendió el televisor mientras daba un sorbo al vaso de jugo mientras ve a una conocida "amiga" que hablaba de modas en un conocido programa de espectáculos, pero, de pronto comenzó a sonar su teléfono móvil.

Buenos días… ¿Con quién hablo?... ¡Perdón, es que no te reconocí!... Sí, quiero que me acompañes… ¿Te puedo pasar a buscar a las 10:00 hrs?... ¡Obvio, en la mañana!... Dame 5 minutos y voy por ti… ¡Dale mis saludos a tu marido de mi parte, jejeje!... Querida, si es una broma… ¡Nos vemos!

Al terminar la conversación busca las llaves de su carro y sus gafas de sol para salir en busca de su querida amiga a la Corporación. Bajó hasta los estacionamientos y se dirigió hasta su automóvil, que llamaba bastante la atención, pues era un modelo deportivo único en su clase que su equipo le hizo de regalo por obtener un campeonato mundial: rojo, con llantas cromadas, tres puertas automáticas, modelo que alcanza hasta las 300 MPH en 8,5 segundos… ¡Un verdadero lujo para un campeón!...Realmente soy un idiota que le ha truncado la vida a una muchacha que sólo estuvo con él por una noche…-pensó- ¡Si yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta de pequeños detalles! ¡Cómo no me protegí!-pensaba mientras partía el motor del auto que daba un elegante rugido- A veces pienso que fue culpa mía, sí, culpa mía… Pero sus encantos… ¡En qué estás pensando, hombre!-Mientras sale del edificio en dirección hacia la Corporación.

En la corporación, el día era como otro más: normal y sin novedad. Vegeta entrenaba con Trunks en la cámara adaptada para entrenamientos, el muchacho daba su 100 para ser más fuerte. Bulma leía el periódico sentada en un banquillo del jardín; lucía una minifalda azul con una blusa escotada blanca, aros turquesa que hacen juego con sus ojos, tacos blancos. La mujer daba vistazos a las páginas sociales para ver si ubicaba a alguna conocida por ahí, y continuaba su búsqueda hasta que notó la presencia de su marido al lado de ella.

Me pregunto por qué andas vestida así- en tono grave- Sabes que la mujer del príncipe de los Saiyans no debe parecer como una simple mortal-cruzando sus brazos-¿A quién vas a ver? ¿Eh?

Voy a salir con Yamcha…Si no te molesta, claro…Pero, por lo que veo… ¡Ufff!-suspira ella- Encuentro que estos dos últimos años te has puesto muy estricto con el tema de cómo me visto o como me veo, o con quien salgo ¡Eso es problema mío!

¿¿Vas a salir con ese payaso??-indignado- ¡¡Lo que me faltaba!! ¡¡Ese tarado te invita a algún lado y llegas a volar por verte bien y provocativa!! ¿¿Qué pretendes, mujer??-cambiando el semblante- ¡¡No quiero que vayas a ningún lado!!... Menos de esa manera, así como andas vestida, pareces una…

¿Qué quieres decir?-desafiante- ¿Una cualquiera? ¿Acaso soy una cualquiera por andar con una blusa escotada? ¡Qué mono más cavernícola eres, Vegeta!

Si vas a andar vestida así, que sea para mí-tomándola de la cintura, de manera firme- recuerda que tu eres MI MUJER, y no cualquier mujer, eres la mujer del príncipe de la dinastía de los mejores combatientes del Universo. Y si vas a ver a ese tarado, ve con ropa menos provocativa.

¿Estás celoso?-preguntó- Eso era… Estás celoso de que salga con un amigo de toda la vida y que me vea así… ¡Qué desconfiado eres! Parece que estos 8 años juntos no valen nada para ti, orgulloso…

¿Celoso, yo?-respondiendo-¡Patrañas! … Menos de un gusano como ese… ¡Esa escoria no merece mi respeto! ¡¡Cómo quieres que me sienta si ustedes dos fueron novios!!-furioso- ¡Mejor me marcho a entrenar y no malgasto energías en ti! ¡Umpf!

Ya volverás a implorar perdón…ya volverás…-sonriendo irónica-¡Sabes que te tengo loco, por eso volverás, príncipe mono gruñón! ¡Volverás cuando anochezca, príncipe!

Un suave rugido de motor hizo que Bulma volteara su cabeza a ver quién se estacionó fuera de su casa. ¡Claro, si era Yamcha que había llegado a buscarle! Apresuró su paso hasta quedar al lado del hermoso auto. Una de las puertas se abre hacia arriba, de manera automática. Una familiar voz la saluda y la invita a entrar al coche.

¿Vienes conmigo?- subiendo sus gafas y cerrándole un ojo- ¡Serás la visita más ilustre e intelectual que se suba a mi carro! Anda que es broma…

¡Wow! Si que estoy sorprendida, ¡Qué buen auto tienes! ¡Lástima que nuestra corporación no haga de estos!-mientras prende la radio e inserta un cd con música- ¡Yo pondré la música en este viaje!

Ambos partieron con dirección hacia la parte residencial de la ciudad del Oeste. Un barrio totalmente silencioso y pulcro; hermosas casas familiares con niños jugando en el parque adornan este paisaje. Dueñas de casa paseando a sus mascotas y jóvenes matrimonios paseándose con sus hijos… Un lugar totalmente familiar y acogedor. Yamcha bajó la velocidad de su automóvil y comenzó a maniobrar hasta llegar a una dirección que tenía anotada en un papel.

¿A qué venimos? Siempre y cuando puedas contarlo… ¿Es por lo del ADN, cierto?-pregunta Bulma-¿Sabes que te ampara lo legal si el bebé es tuyo, cierto?

Sí, a eso venimos hasta acá…-respondió melancólico- Ojalá Grace esté y me quiera recibir…ojalá.

Recuerda que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa-le recuerda Bulma- Bueno, no cualquier cosa-riendo de manera pícara.

¡Aquí es! ¿Me esperas aquí o afuera? ¡Cómo tu quieras!-mientras él sale del automóvil- Vuelvo en un momento más… No tardaré mucho.

Creo que saldré a fumar un cigarrillo mientras te espero…De ahí me cuentas todo… Recuerda: ten calma y no te apresures al tratar el tema, mira que cosas así para nosotras es algo difícil, aún estamos sentimentales. Te lo dice una mujer que vivió esa experiencia.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Yamcha voltea y se dirige en dirección a la casa de Grace que estaba a un par de pasos. Con un caminar seguro emprende el camino, pero en el fondo se sentía nervioso e incómodo. En frente de la entrada toca el timbre, espera un momento y sale una señora bastante atractiva a recibir la visita. Ésta, reconoce quien está en la puerta y da un grito de emoción:

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Yamcha Taro en la puerta de mi casa! ¡¡¡Wow!!!-emocionada- ¡Qué guapo eres en vivo, hombre! ¡Quiero saber si eres de verdad! ¿Te puedo pellizcar para saber si es verdad?

Sí, soy yo…no me pellizque, que eso duele-sonrojado-quiero preguntarle si aquí vive la señorita Grace Hunt…Es que necesito conversar con ella, es urgente. Dígale que la espero para charlar con ella, por favor.

Cómo no… ella es mi hija-afirma la señora-Dame un minuto y ella viene a conversar contigo…Disculpa, pero no puedo creer que estés frente a mi casa ¡Qué emoción!

Ante jocosa situación, Yamcha se relaja un poco. Él siempre supo que tenía popularidad en el baseball, pero nunca tanto; sólo le bastaba una noche de juerga para comprobar esa teoría, las chicas se le abalanzaban con el sólo hecho de verlo cerca. Claro, al principio le parecía gracioso, pero después de años, notó que era una gran frivolidad aquel juego de ser el más galán. Después de un minuto, Yamcha siente una familiar voz acercarse hasta su proximidad: era Grace que traía en brazos al pequeño Zeph. Quedó mudo al ver al bebé, que era igual a él, salvo sus ojos, que eran gracias a la genética materna. Grace notó que Yamcha estaba esperándola y salió a saludarle.

¡Qué sorpresa verte por acá, Yamcha!-dándole un beso en la mejilla- Pensé que estabas entrenando, o que estarías en otro lugar.

No, pasé a verte porque necesitamos conversar, y seriamente. Se trata sobre Zeph, quiero que le hagas un test de ADN comparado con el mío… Quiero asumir mi paternidad… Aunque te suene raro.

Alejándolo de la puerta de la casa, Grace toma del brazo a Yamcha y le pide que se sienten por un momento. La expresión del rostro de ella cambia en un instante a otro por aquel comentario.

Sabes que es un tema delicado, que en mi familia todos creen que este bebé es de Hugh, no tuyo-en voz baja-… Sabes que es complicado…-Suspirando- Yo…yo estoy confundida… Estoy confundida porque te he vuelto a ver… A veces pienso que nunca tuve que haberte escrito esa carta… Nunca… Debí haber guardado un silencio eterno.

¿Por qué dices eso?-Sorprendido- Lo que hiciste fue admirable: me dijiste la verdad. Pongo las manos al fuego por lo que diré ahora… "Zeph es mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre, lleva mi estirpe en el cabello y en la piel… Tiene un ki superior al resto de los bebés, es un Taro como su padre, un luchador"

¿A qué te refieres con la palabra Ki?-Anonadada mientras abraza al bebé en sus brazos- ¿Acaso tú estuviste en los Cell Games? ¡Un momento! ¿Quién eres realmente, Yamcha?

Una persona que en sus tiempos libres se dedica a ser una estrella del baseball, pero que en su pasado fue un guerrero que participó en los budokai tenkaichi, una persona que posee cierta energía superior a los simples humanos, a eso le llamamos Ki…Por eso te digo, este bebé no es como los demás, ya que puedo sentir que tiene ki… aparte me recuerda cuando era un adolescente cuando lo miro-melancólico- Para mi, lo del ADN es un gran detalle que demuestra que sí es mi hijo… Yo no necesito exámenes, pero la ley sí.

Grace queda mirando a su hijo mientras éste también la mira con sus ojos celestes y comienza a reír, cosa que enternece a la madre, que lo abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

Te debo tantas explicaciones, Grace-Desviando su mirada al horizonte- Si quieres, castígame con tu indeferencia, pero no me prohíbas ver a mi hijo…Por favor… No sabes los enredos que tengo por todo lo que ha pasado… No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ver a este bebé, y que lo del ADN es un mero detalle… ¡Cómo no va a ser mi hijo si sólo basta con mirarle!... Mujer: escúchame… Si la cosa se pone complicada en tu caso…Aquí tienes esto que te puede servir en caso extremo-Pasándole algo metálico a sus manos- No lo dudes y úsala… Tiene todas las indicaciones para llegar… Eres bienvenida…

Es que no se que decir-impresionada- ¡Falta tanto y tan poco para que todo se sepa!... ¡Dios mío, en que me he metido!-se larga a llorar, desconsolada-Yo… yo se que puedo contar contigo, se que eres un buen tipo, pero es algo grave… ¡Es grave decir un día para otro que tu hijo es de otro padre!… ¡Me voy a echar a toda mi familia encima! ¡Dame fuerzas, Kami para salir de esto!

Él la abraza y la comienza a consolar de aquella situación. Su abrazo es fuerte, pero cálido y de apoyo. Mientras él la abraza, el bebé se queda dormido en su brazo, que lo sujetaba para abrazar a la chica mientras lloraba. Él le entrega al bebé para que ella lo cargue y lo lleve hacia su cunita… Yamcha espera a Grace cuando va a dejar al bebé adentro de su casa. Sabe que, hasta el momento, puede ver a su hijo, pero la situación es delicada, sobre todo para ella… "Debo ayudarla, no se merece todo el peso de ser juzgada… Yo soy tan o más culpable que ella… Pero no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, Grace". Ella aparece otra vez, con refrescos: Yamcha da las gracias y toma un vaso y comienza a beber, ella se sienta a su lado.

Dime Yamcha ¿Qué haremos cuando yo diga toda la verdad?-preguntando- Lo se: me titulé en Finanzas, puedo hacer mi vida… Pero ¿Mi familia, mis amigos, mis conocidos? Tendré que marcharme de aquí, para siempre… Como te dije la otra vez… No quiero que juzguen a mi pequeñito por mis errores, no quiero.

Nuestro pequeñito, querrás decir-corrigiendo- Mira… Sabes que después de lo del ADN yo te daré el apellido, y nada ni nadie podrá hacerles daño… Quizás esta pequeña ayuda te sea útil… Déjame ayudarte, aunque sea por un poco… ¡Sabes que este embrollo, quieras o no, nos corresponde a los dos! ¡Mientras yo los tenga conmigo nada ni nadie les podrá hacer daño! ¡Por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad! ¡Sólo una!

Me sorprendes- suspirando- Nunca pensé que dirías eso… No se como te agradecería por estarme escuchando y tratando de encontrar soluciones…Eres una persona muy buena y noble… Nunca pensé verte de nuevo ¡Y aquí estás!... Gracias por ayudarme, muchas gracias…-mirándolo con su hermosos ojos y con su mano acariciando su rostro- Ahora puedo estar más tranquila con tus palabras… quién lo hubiese dicho…Yamcha Taro se hace responsable de su hijo ¡y de manera muy orgullosa!

¡No es nada!-Rascándose la cabeza- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes dos… No sabes como me han cambiado la perspectiva de vida en estos dos últimos meses… Pero me han cambiado para bien… Aunque no lo creas, te doy las gracias por permitirme acercarme a ti a y a mi hijo… ¡Te admiro Grace por haber tenido el coraje de escribirme esa carta diciéndome la verdad!... Otra chica no hubiese hecho eso…

Un momento de silencio los reinó a los tres en el antejardín, Yamcha que estaba un poco distanciado y Grace que había ido a buscar al bebé en brazos. Grace miraba a Yamcha y miraba a su hijo, el cual, en un inesperado gesto alzó los brazos en dirección hacia su padre. Yamcha quedó perplejo y se emocionó por aquel gesto del pequeño, y Grace, aceptando la situación, le entrega con cuidado al muchachito para que lo cargue por unos instantes.

Ven acá, campeón-emocionado-¿Sabes quién soy yo, cierto? Por eso quisiste que te tomase en brazos… No puedo creer que ahora te tenga en mis brazos, pequeñín-hablándole de manera tierna- Sabes que soy tu padre, Zeph… Sabes que cuentas conmigo, campeón. No te dejaré solo nunca ¿escuchaste?... Quizás no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero haría cualquier cosa por tu bien…

De lejos, Bulma continuaba fumando su cigarrillo, cuando notó aquella escena: Yamcha tenía en brazos a un pequeñín que era igual a él. Casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión y se alegró mucho por él. Botando la colilla del cigarro al suelo, partió a saludar.

Yamcha, necesito que conversemos…Es sobre…sobre mi-desviando la mirada-Necesito que me escuches porque esto no lo puedo guardar más.Tengo que contarte tantas cosas… Pero para eso debo dejar que esto se calme un poco-sonriendo a Yamcha y tomándole una mano- No sabes la alegría de verte otra vez… Ahora entiendo todo… Pero prefiero que el tiempo hable, no yo.

¿A qué te refieres?-confuso- ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Te falta algo para ustedes? Pide lo que quieras… No sabes lo impaciente que estoy para que Zeph lleve mi apellido, no sabes…Dime-mientras se sienta en una banca del antejardín y mantiene a su hijo junto a él-Soy todo oídos… bueno, últimamente no, pero… ¡Haré el empeño!

Grace se sienta en el banco junto a Yamcha y a su hijo. Ella estaba preciosa, su cabello castaño y sus hermosos ojos celestes distraían a Yamcha… y otro par de atributos también. Un lindo vestido rosa adornaba su figura, que había quedado mejor después del embarazo.

Cuando Yamcha hablaba, la chica se había acercado lo suficiente para robarle un beso. Cosa que lo dejo impresionado y ruborizado, ya que él era quien siempre hacía eso con las chicas. ¡Claro, él no opuso resistencia tampoco, ni tonto! Grace, después de besarlo se puso de pie y lo tomó de una mano. Yamcha continuaba algo sorprendido, pero también se puso de pie y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho enrollándola con sus enormes y firmes brazos.

Gracias por el beso-diciéndoselo al oído- ¡Tú si que me has sorprendido! ¡Eres de armas tomar!

Parece que no te das cuenta-lamentándose ella- ¡No importa! Ven a verme cuando puedas… ¡Oh, parece que te están esperando en tu auto!

¿Te puedo confesar algo?-comentó Yamcha- Encuentro que te ves más hermosa ahora que antes, sin desmerecer nada…Si no te ofende, claro… Luces hermosa.

¡Ah! ¿Yo?-ruborizada-Parece que tu coqueteo no resultará conmigo hoy… Yo no soy como las que andas seduciendo por ahí…Tengo mi orgullo y mi autoestima bien alta, para tu información.

No eres de esas, tú eres la madre de mi hijo… No eres cualquier mujer-cerrándole un ojo- Eres una afortunada, mujer. Entonces… ¿Por qué me besaste?

¿Por qué estás tan seguro de tu paternidad?-preguntó Grace mientras evadía la mirada de Yamcha- ¿A qué viene tanta confianza?

Sólo basta mirarle de frente para saber que es mi hijo, su color de piel, su cabello…-suspirando- y otras cosas… Y te recuerdo que nosotros tuvimos intimidad, por si no recuerdas-susurrándole al oído- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas, eh?-sonriendo.

¡Yamcha!-sonrojadísima- ¡Eso es confidencial! Hombre, tus comentarios… Está bien, le haré el ADN al bebé, pero necesito que pases a dejar tus muestras a algún laboratorio y me dices cual es y yo llevo al bebé hasta allá.

¡Cómo digas!-algo más aliviado- Te diré en donde será… Mañana te llamaré para que nos juntemos… Por cierto Grace… Te ves estupenda, y no puedo dejar de mirar tu belleza. ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!-pasándole el bebé a la madre- creo que me debo ir, me están esperando.

Grace notó la presencia de Bulma al lado del coche de Yamcha, abrazó al hombre y se despidió. Quedó mirando a Yamcha mientras se alejaba de los dos. Entra a su auto con Bulma y se alejan de ahí por el momento. Toman rumbo hacia la zona "nocturna" de la ciudad.

Oye, la madre de tu hijo es muy guapa y bastante joven-dándole una palmada en la espalda a Yamcha- Si que no has perdido el tiempo tú, ¿Eh? Aparte que te ha pillado desprevenido y te ha robado un beso… jejejeje

Es que tengo mis encantos aún-riendo-Nooo, ella es preciosa, como no me iba a fijar en ella…pero lo demás está demás. Ella es la madre de mi hijo, nada más. ¿Qué beso? ¡Estás loca, mujer!

Esa chica te tiene ganas-Comentando- si no, se hubiese marchado y nunca te hubieses enterado que eres padre…Acéptalo Yamcha, parece que a ti, por lo que me has hablado, también te gusta… Sólo bastaba ver en que dirección mirabas a ella, y no era precisamente a su rostro. Insisto: te robó un beso que no tuvo oposición.

¡Qué curiosa eres, Bulma! en las cosas que te fijas-ruborizado- no lo niego, Grace es una mujer muy bella, muy guapa… A cualquier hombre se le irían los ojos a sus atributos… Y yo no soy la excepción… Además, eso no te compete, entrometida…

Qué grave te has puesto, Yamcha- Bromeando- parece que estás madurando ¡Por fin!...Basta de bromas… ¿Aceptó hacerse el test de ADN?

Sí, pero hay un gran problema para ella- Suspirando- en su familia todos creen que Zeph es hijo de Hugh… Ahora más que nunca me necesitará… Me dijo que quiere asumir todo… O sea, va asumir ante su familia que le fue infiel a su ex esposo y que su hijo no es de Hugh sino mío… ¡Qué acto de valentía hará!

Uyyy… ¡Qué serio tema se le viene encima a esa muchacha! Asumir una responsabilidad así significa que eso lo está haciendo por alguien también… ¡Despierta, hombre! ¡Esa chica está enamorada de ti!... O si no, no lo haría…

Bulma ¿Vas a seguir con el tema hasta que lleguemos?-sonrojado- Entiendo, soy un hombre adulto, pero no creo que ella se haya fijado en mi… si es menor que yo, mucho menor…Bueno, tengo mis encantos, pero… ¿A ti que te importa eso?

Querido, no seas torpe, todas nos hemos fijado en ti alguna vez en la vida-riendo- ¡Yo estuve 13 años fijándome en ti!... jajajajajaja… Aún estas re guapo. Mírate: cabello corto, bien vestido, estado físico envidiable y esas cicatrices que te dan tu no se qué…Eres el que todas quieren…con beso incluido.

Ustedes si que son especiales-riendo- No las entiendo…Antes que nada, te quería dar las gracias por haberme acompañado a la casa de Grace, quizás para ti no era mucho, para mi, tu compañía en aquel momento era muy importante… ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Por favor! Las gracias te las doy a ti por haber estado siempre conmigo en las buenas y en las malas… Sobre todo cuando nació Trunks, estuviste siempre acompañándome…Oye, cambiando de tema, tu hijo es idéntico a ti… ¡Increíble! Tiene tus facciones y tu cabello… ¡Verás lo guapo que será cuando crezca! Tendrá a todas las chicas tras él…jajajajaja.

Qué frívola eres-haciendo una mueca- Aún está pequeño el bebé y ya le has colgado romances… ¡Mujeres! Es de lo único que hablan.

Lo bueno es que te veo más tranquilo, más pausado-comenta Bulma- Me da gusto verte feliz ¡Por fin!... Lo bueno es que ella tiene toda la predisposición del mundo para realizarse todos los exámenes… Pero el gesto de asumir la verdad ante su familia es un gesto notable.

Es una buena chica, por eso lo hace… La otra vez que me escribió la carta me di cuenta que asumir el riesgo de decir la verdad enriquece a la persona: ella lo hizo…y ahora me dará una oportunidad de estar junto a mi hijo también- feliz- ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegró que aceptara lo del ADN!

¡Y que te haya robado un beso también, picarón!- cerrándole un ojo- Hacen una linda pareja… ¡Perdón! No quieres hablar más del tema… Está bien, no me compete ese tema, señor serio y formal.

Oye Bulma ¿Te parece que celebremos mi primer paso de estar con mi hijo? ¡Te invito a bailar un momento!- Pasándole su teléfono móvil- Llama a tu casa y avisa que llegarás un poco más tarde… ¿Te parece buena mi idea?

Como hacía tiempo que ella no salía a bailar, aceptó de inmediato la propuesta que su amigo le había hecho. Ella no salía desde que nació su hijo Trunks-pensó-Este era un momento para salir a divertirse ¡Y que mejor que salir con Yamcha, que era un excelente bailarín! Llamó a su casa para avisar que llegaría más tarde, cosa que no le agradó a su marido, para nada.

¡Listo!-Apagando el teléfono- ¡Es hora de bailar! Gracias por invitarme, hacía años que no salía…

¡No es nada, mujer!-aceptando sus comentarios- Te mereces eso y mucho más… ¿Estás lista para bailar?

Acelerando a full, ambos se dirigieron hasta la zona nocturna de la capital. Quizás la tensión de una respuesta que le resultó favorable a Yamcha produjo esta situación: celebrar el primer pero no último paso de saber aceptar y de reparar de a poco sus errores. El jueves que le era tan esquivo le resultó tener un buen final de día. Sólo falta saber el resultado (mero) del ADN de paternidad y que seguirá o pasará entre Grace y Yamcha.


	3. A la espera de todo

La noche anterior fue movida, bastante ajetreada. Salir a bailar con una amiga de años fue un excelente panorama: "hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto y de manera más sana, bailamos hasta quedar cansados". Ya son las 7:00 am y es hora de partir al entrenamiento. Yamcha no ha dormido casi nada, quizás 2 horas, quizás tres… Aún se siente cansado de haber bailado tanto, y también se siente algo incómodo, pues ha dormido en el sillón, no en su cama. Abriendo de a poco sus ojos, se estira y parte hacia la ducha a bañarse. Hoy vuelve a los entrenamientos, a su querido equipo… Un equipo con muchos fans y muchos sponsors deportivos y comerciales. Hoy vestirá ropa deportiva: jeans, polera y zapatillas ¡Nada más!, y ha de desayunar pronto, pues a eso de las 8:00 hrs hay congestión vehícular en la ciudad. "Prefiero salir en mi motocicleta hoy, el automóvil se queda en casa". Su bolso está en el armario: dentro de él están sus bates y su ropa del equipo, la toalla e implementos de higiene.

Saca sus cosas, bolso, casco y sale con dirección al estadio para partir la práctica diaria del equipo. Quizás por su excelente condición física ni necesita de los entrenamientos, pero entrena para "parecer como el resto", aunque ya bordeara los cuarenta, su estado físico era impecable y envidiable. "Ni un veinteañero tiene mejor cuerpo que yo, que en dos años más cumplo los 40". Sube a la motocicleta y sale para allá: la congestión vehicular es atroz, pero él maniobra de buena manera para evadir carros y camiones que producen este atochamiento. No ha tardado tanto y llega al estadio, se estaciona en un lugar exclusivo para los integrantes del equipo, reconociendo su estacionamiento que tiene sus iniciales grabadas en el asfalto. Se baja y quita el casco, toma su bolso y se apresta a entrar por el hall principal del estadio… El conserje lo reconoce y saluda, él devuelve el saludo también, comienza a toparse con sus colegas que lo saludan de manera cordial… Entra al camarín y se cambia de ropa… El entrenador del equipo los manda a correr 4 km en la cancha principal, después han de hacer un circuito contra el tiempo, realizando una serie de ejercicios. Al final queda la práctica de lanzamiento y bateo, al final.

" Así son mis días aquí, correr 4 km diarios, una serie de ejercicios y batear. Parece complejo, pero ese ritmo de entrenamiento para mí es fácil. El maestro Roshi era más exigente con nosotros ¡Esto es pan comido! Tuve entrenamientos complejos y extenuantes… Quizás ganarme la vida como beisbolista no es la gran cosa, pero gano un buen dineral y puedo estar tranquilo con mi estilo de vida… Llevo años haciendo esto, pero es lo que mejor me ha garantizado un trabajo fijo y bueno. Hubiese sido un excelente piloto de aeronaves, pero no me gusta vestir uniforme ni andar dando órdenes a los subalternos… ¡No me quejo! Así también me entretengo y aprovecho de conocer gente…"

¡Taro!-gritando el entrenador Nori- ¡Dele la bienvenida a estos novatos que compartirán este año con nosotros en el equipo! ¡Eres el referente de nuestro equipo!

Voy de inmediato-contestó- ¡Parece que cada año buscan como sacarnos del equipo, muchachos!

Una risa generalizada se deja escuchar del equipo de baseball, no es por nada, pero varios de los jugadores empinaban cerca de los treinta y tantos… He de ahí la risa, porque habían varios con sobrepeso o con lesiones que le impedían jugar de manera regular la temporada.

Así pasaron las horas hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo. También, en esa hora era cuando llegaban los fanáticos en busca de autógrafos de sus ídolos, sobre todo de la estrella del equipo que era Yamcha. Sentado en un banquillo, una toalla blanca cubre su cabello corto que está mojado por el sudor de estar entrenando a pleno sol. Un griterío de las fans hace despertar a Yamcha que se estaba quedando dormido: "ya es la hora de almorzar, y la hora de los autógrafos"-riendo-"aquí vamos otra vez". Acercándose a las gradas comienza a firmar hojas en blanco de enfervorizadas fans que querían sacar algún recuerdo suyo… Un autógrafo de él era lo máximo para los fanáticos del equipo, que hacían la hora para poder verle o tomarle una foto. Las más efusivas eran las chicas, no por nada Yamcha había salido escogido como "el deportista más sexy" del año y tener una foto junto a él era un tesoro. Esta situación lo tenía sin preocupación; es más, esta actitud de sus fans con él hacía que él tuviese más popularidad con las mujeres. Pero esa situación no le interesaba a Yamcha, ya que estaba más preocupado de su hijo que de saberse el más popular con el sexo opuesto.

De pronto, cuando firmaba autógrafos, una familiar voz hizo que él voltease a ver quien le llamaba con ese timbre de voz tan conocido.

Así es tu vida, rodedado de chicas lindas… Parece que nunca vas a aprender, amigo

¡¡¡Krilin!!!-emocionado y feliz- ¡Tanto tiempo,amigo! ¡Pasa al otro lado de la grada, te invito!

Hacía tiempo que Krilin no visitaba a Yamcha en sus entrenamientos… Pues había conseguido un trabajo estable en una oficina, ya que debía mantener a su hija y a la compradora compulsiva de su esposa.

¿Cómo has estado? Veo que bien por tanta chica que te rodea…-con tono pícaro- Tú si que no pierdes el tiempo; buen trabajo y mucha diversión.

Son gajes del oficio, algún día los iba a aprender-con la mano en la nuca, rascándose- ¡He estado muy bien por estos días! ¡Muy bien!

Me lo imagino-dándole un palmetón en el hombro- Más aún que ahora eres padre…¡Por ahí me enteré que eres papá de un varón que es idéntico a ti!... ¿Quién es la afortunada, eh?

¡Qué bueno que supiste la noticia!-alegre- Bien… el nombre de mi hijo es Zeph y su madre es una bella y estupenda chica llamada Grace Hunt… Pero de cómo la conocí a ella es una historia algo complicada de contar por los ribetes de la relación.

¿Grace Hunt?-sorprendido- ella no me suena dentro de la lista de tus conocidas ¡Tranquilo, que es broma!-disculpándose- ¿Cuándo la conociste?

Hace casi una año atrás…-estirándose en el banco-La conocí en una fiesta que el mismo club organizó… pero hay un gran detalle… Ella tenía novio cuando la conocí…Pasamos la noche juntos…y se dio que por cosas del destino y de su período menstrual el bebé es mío.

¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que ese bebé sea tuyo?-Le pregunta Krilin- Me estás diciendo que ella tenía novio cuando te acostaste con ella ¿Cierto?

Tienes que ver al bebé… Es moreno y tiene el cabello negro semi ondulado…Y una marca que tenemos los Taro, que es de nacimiento…es como una mancha paqueña que tenemos cerca de la nuca.

Nunca he estado atento a tus detalles-curioso- La que debe saber si tienes marcas en el cuerpo es Bulma ¡Con ella confirmo lo que me dices!-largándose a reír- ¡Es que ella es quien más te conoce!

Graciosito-frunciendo el ceño-¡Es un tema serio!...

Disculpa…Parece que no te agradó mi broma…¡Cambiando de tema! ¿Tan confiado estás de que sea tu hijo?

Lo se desde el primer día que lo vi…Aparte que nunca perdí el contacto con la madre de mi hijo; quizás ignoré por un tiempo que ella estaba embarazada… Pues no sabía lo que realmente ocurría con la vida de ella.

Por lo que veo te tocó bien complicado…¡Oye! ¿Podríamos juntarnos alguno de estos días? Así conoceríamos a "Jr." y a la madre de éste-Propone Krilin- ¿Qué te parece?

Buena idea… Pero primero déjame resolver los problemas legales y de ahí te aviso para que nos juntemos…

Krilin se despide de su amigo para luego regresar a su trabajo. Yamcha recuerda que debe llamar a Grace para juntarse en la tarde, por el asunto del exámen de ADN. Él parte en dirección a las duchas a cambiarse, pues el entrenamiento, por el día de hoy, había concluído. Despues de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Yamcha toma su teléfono móvil y llama a Grace.

¿Grace?... ¡Qué bueno que eres tú!... Te llamo por lo del exámen… ¿Conoces ElectroLab?...Ahí nos juntamos… ¿Le hace falta algo al bebé?... Si gustas, yo los espero a la salida del metro… ¡Ningún problema!...Nos vemos… Adiós.

Luego de cortar la llamada, Yamcha se puso nervioso por la situación, quizás ahora o recién asumía lo de ser padre: …"¿Papá? En una de esas, en un par de años, Zeph me dirá papá…¡Nunca pensé eso!...Parece que nos estamos poniendo viejos, jejejejeje…Mi pequeño Zeph… mi orgullo. Ya no veo la hora de que los exámenes comprueben todo y darte mi apellido, para pasearnos en la calle, jugar baseball…Enseñarte artes marciales… que conozcas a Púar, mi fiel amigo…No sabes la de planes que tengo ahora…¡Es como si hubiese renacido otra vez!"

1 hora después

La clínica y laboratorio que había escogido Yamcha era famosa por la rapidez en que se realizaban los exámenes de paternidad o de ADN. El hall era inmenso y estaba pintado de un hermoso verde manzana. Los asientos, que eran de un diseño vanguardista ad-hoc al lugar. Una señorita de anteojos estaba en la recepción les da la bienvenida y pregunta lo que quieren hacer.

¡Bienvenidos a ElectroLab!-Saluda gentil la muchacha- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

Venimos a hacernos un test de ADN comparado…Quiero un realizarme un test de paternidad-indica él- Quiero que no se divulgue nada fuera de estos pasillos, por favor.

¡Cómo guste señor, nosotros nos caracterizamos por la discreción y seriedad!-contesta la chica- ¿A nombre de quién será el examen de ADN?

Yamcha Taro… ¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar para hacer este trámite?

Sólo 2 minutos, ya que tenemos a nuestro mejor especialista con disponibilidad completa. Guste de tomar asiento mientras espera hasta que lo llamen.

Un silencio invade la sala de espera: médicos y científicos con batas blancas caminan por los pasillos de la clínica. Un montón de alumnos o internos de medicina caminan tras el docente a cargo de su asignatura. Algo de música ad-hoc hace que la espera sea lenta y muy tediosa… Grace toma al pequeño Zeph que la mira y lo abraza, sentándose en una silla de la segunda corrida de asientos que hay en la sala de espera. Yamcha mira su teléfono móvil para ver quien le ha llamado mientras estaba con su teléfono apagado.

¿Cómo te ha ido en tus entrenamientos?-dice Grace para romper el hielo y el silencio del lugar- Supongo que en tres semanas más comienzan los partidos de la liga.

Creo que bien. Pero como no ha comenzado esto de la liga, aún no diré nada…Estamos en época de entrenamiento físico, por eso estamos relajados con mis compañeros de equipo-Sentándose al lado de la chica-Además, en una de esas, el equipo cambia de lugar el estadio… En una de esas me mudo a la ciudad del Norte.

¿Te vas a mudar de aquí?-Sorprendida- Siempre creí que el equipo no se movería de acá…Ahora me dices que en una de esas se marcharán hacia el norte.

No te preocupes por Zeph y tú, haré lo posible para que estemos siempre cerca los tres-comentando- Sólo se trasladará el estadio hacia el norte, ya que las inmediaciones administrativas del equipo están acá, en el oeste.

¿Y por qué hablas en plural y te refieres a los tres?-pregunta Grace- Te recuerdo que si el examen es favorable a ti, le podrás dar el apellido a Zeph y visitarlo cuando quieras

… ¡Nada más!

Bueno, yo me refería a los tres por si tú…-interrumpiendo su frase- ¡Olvídalo!... Son ideas mías que no tienen patas ni cabeza…Y sobre el exámen… ¡Obvio que el chico es mi hijo! Si basta mirarlo… ¡Parezco disco rallado repitiendo siempre lo mismo!

Grace y Yamcha se ríen del comentario, provocando que el bebé también se ría, cosa que llama la atención de la mamá de éste y de su padre. De un momento a otro, el bebé comienza a llorar de hambre… Grace descubre uno de sus pechos y comienza a alimentar a su hijo. De reojo, Yamcha mira a Grace, pero no precisamente a la cara…

¿Qué me estás mirando?- levantando una ceja Grace- Te recuerdo que sólo eres el padre de mi hijo… ¡Así que no te llenes de confianza al mirarme! ¿Estamos?

Miro algo que ya he visto muchas veces-con tono pícaro e insinuante- ¿Así que sólo soy el padre de tu hijo, nada más?...-reclinándose hacia atrás y estirándose- ¡Qué mujer tan recatada eres!

No te he dado la confianza para que hagas esa clase de comentarios conmigo o si no yo…

¿Yo qué? ¿Eh? ¿Me vas a negar que esa clase de comentarios no te gusta?... ¡Mejor aún!... ¿Negarás que te gusto, cierto?

¿Tú, gustarme?-sonrojada- ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de soñar! Ok?... Estás bastante grandecito para andar haciendo esa clase de preguntas… Además, no me gustan los hombres tan arrogantes como tú.

¿Te gusto, cierto?-Cerrándole un ojo- ¡Sabes que te tengo loca!... Sabes que si te llamo llegas a "volar" por visitarme… Conozco mis encantos, "veinteañera".

¡Vas a seguir!-Enojada- ¿A ti que te importa quien me gusta? ¡Eso es mi problema! Además, eso no es tu problema… Engreído.

Yamcha, de improvisto, le toma el mentón y le da un beso apasionado a Grace, que la deja descolocada y asombrada, no alcanza a reaccionar. Yamcha la deja de besar y se acomoda en su silla, mirando a una desconcertada Grace.

¿Sabes? Te ves preciosa cuando estás sorprendida- algo sonrojado también- No lo niegues, podríamos intentar algo… Podríamos… ¡No se!... ¡Mira, nos llaman!

Que quiebre de la situación; Grace iba a responderle cuando Yamcha se puso de pie, pues lo estaban llamando para entrar a la sala de exámenes de ADN. Grace tomó al bebé en brazos y siguió a Yamcha hasta la pequeña y pulcra sala. Un Joven médico le pide a Yamcha que escoja la modalidad de examen de ADN: De cabello, sangre o celular (tejido). Éste, apela a exámen de tejido. El médico se pone guantes quirúrgicos y le pide a Yamcha que estire el brazo; con un pequeño objeto pincha sobre el brazo de Yamcha saca un pequeño pedazo de tejido que guarda en un pequeño recipiente esterilizado que se irá a análisis.

¡Auch!-Quejándose- ¡Eso dolió! (mientras Grace le pone una bandita en la parte que le sacaron el poco de piel)

¡Mmm!... ¡Qué quejón eres! Pensaba que por ser tú ni te quejarías… Jajajajaja… ¡Me equivoqué!-Riendo de buena manera Grace

Después, una enfermera hace lo mismo con el bebé, pero éste ni llora con tan rápida maniobra.

¡No lo creo! ¡Tú hijo, que es un bebé, no ha llorado! ¡Jajajajajaja!

¡Ah, es un detalle!-rascándose la nuca- ¡Es valiente porque es hijo mío!- Golpeándose en el pecho- ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Ya verás cuando crezca, las habilidades que tendrá! ¡Ya verás!

Disculpen…-Interrumpe el joven médico- ¿A nombre de quién y a qué dirección será

el destino final de este exámen? Necesito esos datos para completar esta ficha…Este exámen será enviado mañana alas 15:30 hrs. a la casa de la persona interesada.

Yamcha Taro, Edificio White Hall, ubicado en la avda. Principal Este 5228, departamento 818… ¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito?

Después de esto, Yamcha se dirige a pagar el exámen. Grace lo espera con el bebé que duerme plácidamente en los brazos de su madre. De un instante a otro, los tres estaban fuera del recinto, acercándose a los estacionamientos.

- ¡Ufff! ¡Qué día!... Espera un poco, que aquí está- buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón- ¡Ahí va!

Una cápsula que se transforma en un Jeep familiar aparece. Yamcha abre la puerta para que Grace entre con el bebé en el nuevo auto. Yamcha hace partir el auto y van con dirección a la casa de Grace. El vehículo avanza entre las calles, hasta que llegan a su destino final.Yamcha ayuda a descender del auto a Grace y que carga al bebé.

Yamcha, recuerda lo que me prometiste…recuérdalo, por favor.

Lo se…No hace falta que lo recuerdes… Mañana será todo distinto, mañana será el día que por fin podré tenerte siempre conmigo, Zeph…

Bueno… Me debo retirar… Mira que este pequeñín necesita dormir…-Suspirando- Ahora se viene lo difícil… Ahora debo tener las fuerzas para decir toda la verdad…

Pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo…

Un tierno beso de despedida de Grace deja atrás a Yamcha, que ve como su hijo le sonríe mientras se aleja.

"Mañana será un día muy, pero muy emotivo…Ojalá pueda decir lo mismo también de lo que me deparará mi vida"


	4. Un vuelco inesperado

Es mediodía en la ciudad del Oeste, el comienzo del fin de semana… A lo lejos se ve que muchos autos van en dirección a la ciudad del sur para disfrutar de sus hermosas playas. La congestión vehicular es menor, pues como es Sábado andan menos vehículos motorizados.

En la avenida principal de la ciudad, en una tienda de periódicos que es contigua a una cafetería, está Yamcha sentado, leyendo el periódico. Luce más tranquilo y muy relajado; lleva puesto jeans negros, zapatillas y una sudadera blanca…Gafas de sol que cubren sus ojos. Mientras va revisando el periódico, hoja por hoja, una voz muy conocida lo hace voltear para ver quien es.

¿Bulma?-Sorprendido- ¡Qué bueno encontrarte por acá! Ven a sentarte conmigo… ¡Te invito a un café!

¡Yamcha! ¡Genial que nos encontremos! Debo contarte tantas cosas… Espérame un poco, vuelvo de inmediato…

Bulma era de esas mujeres que cuando entraba a un lugar los hombres volteaban a verle, no importando la edad. Cómo no lo iba a saber Yamcha si fue su novio por 13 años, sabía cada reacción de los demás, pues conoció los encantos de ella también… Pero esa era una vieja historia para ambos, pues ella era muy feliz con Vegeta, Yamcha, en cambio, se había dedicado a olvidarla gracias al baseball, que le ha reportado dinero y mucha popularidad.

¿Cómo está la amiga más guapa que tengo?- Dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¡Qué bien encontrarte por aquí!

El gusto es mío, Yamcha-Sentándose- ¡No sabes la de cosas que he pasado y no te he contado!... ¡Antes de que se me olvide! Te quería dar las gracias por haberme invitado a bailar la otra vez… ¡Si me divertí tanto! Haber sido la envidia de la discoteca por haber bailado contigo fue un lindo regalo…

¿Se enojó tu marido?-Curioso- Lo digo si es que puedo entrar a tu casa y no recibir una bola de energía que me de de lleno en la cabeza…jajajajaja

Me estaba esperando en el living, sentado… ¡Eran las 4 de la mañana y ahí estaba! Pobre, se había desvelado esperándome…No se como es tan desconfiado, pero es su naturaleza… ¡Pero igual se le pasó con la noticia que le dije!

¿Qué noticia?-Mirándola y sorprendiéndose- Oh, no me digas que tú estás… ¿En serio?

¿Cómo sabes que estoy embarazada?-impresionada- Si el único que sabe es Vegeta… No te he mencionado nada del tema, y sales con eses comentario… ¿Cómo lo haces para saber?

La otra vez leí un reportaje que decía que ustedes cuando quedan embarazadas les cambia la textura de la piel… Y tu piel luce hermosa y tersa… Y tu semblante es como si irradiara belleza y energía… ¡A veces no soy tan despistado como piensas!... Cuando esperabas a Trunks fue lo mismo… Exactamente lo mismo…

¡Wow! Tú si eres un buen observador de la belleza femenina-comenta halagada- Bien, como ahora sabes que espero un bebé, te digo que tengo 3 meses… El primero en saberlo fue Vegeta, que no sabía como tomarlo… Casi se cayó de la impresión… ¡Obvio! Si al principio ni me tomó en cuenta, pero casi se vino abajo mi casa cuando se fue a entrenar… ¡Así demuestra él su alegría, entrenando más!

¡Te felicito Bulma!-Mirándola- Además, eso le sirve a tu marido para que no sea tan desconfiado conmigo… Oye ¿Qué crees que será?

Me gustaría que fuese niña… Pero sabes lo machista que es mi Vegeta, dirá: "Quiero un varón para así entrenarlo para que sea fuerte como yo y lo ha sido su sangre…Y si saca mis rasgos y mi color de cabello ¡Mejor!"… ¡Patrañas! Una niña sería el mejor regalo que puedo tener. Y él lo sabe perfectamente…

¿Trunks sabe lo del bebé? Digo… ¿Has hablado con él sobre el tema?

No, aún no, pero le gustará tener un hermanito o una hermanita-Suspirando de alegría- Oye, en una de esas son amigos con tu hijo Zeph… ¡La que se va a armar entre estos dos!

Tienes razón, pero ¡Falta tanto!-Riendo- Quizás como seremos en 17 años más… quizás me llene de canas o deba usar gafas ópticas…jajajajaja… ¡Falta tanto!

17 años no son nada, Yamcha…-comenta Bulma- Parece que fue ayer que era una adolescente de 16, que andaba a la vida, buscando aventuras… ¿Cómo hemos cambiado? De una niña mimada a la emperatriz de la Corporación más rica del mundo.

¡Dímelo a mi!... De tener pánico a las chicas a ser todo un galán-Haciendo una mueca de burla- A veces extraño tanto como vivía en el desierto, pero se que todo tiene su explicación…

Oye, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue con lo del ADN? ¿Te lo hiciste ya?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Yamcha da un sorbo a una taza de café que estaba helándose. Bulma lo mira y se hace hacia atrás, pues la silla donde está sentada es reclinable.

Hoy tengo los resultados, llegan a mi casa… No sabes lo impaciente que estoy por que este documento llegue a mi casa, no sabes…Lo más largo, por lo que he averiguado, es el trámite legal de cambio de apellido… ¡Son como 4 meses mínimo!... Es mucho tiempo pero ¡Qué va! Teniendo los resultados en mano puedo agilizar el trámite legal…

¡Tienes razón! Es lo más largo y aburrido… ¿Cómo está Grace con todo esto? Porque, de decir que tal persona era el padre de tu hijo a decir que ahora es otro el verdadero padre es muy complicado…

Ahí está, algo triste pero no se queda atrás tampoco-Melancólico- Le ofrecí que se viniese a vivir conmigo en caso de que la cosa se ponga fea…La puedo ayudar, no debe quedar sola, en ningún momento.

Oye Yamcha, hay mejores formas de pedirle que sea tu novia-Sonriendo- Pero decirle que se vaya a vivir contigo… ¿No será algo apresurado?

¡Yo no me refiero a eso!-Totalmente sonrojado- ¡Siempre tergiversas las cosas, Bulma! ¡Le ofrecí irse a vivir conmigo si ella no tenía donde llegar!

Una de las cosas que siempre he agradecido de lo que vivimos nosotros fue haber aprendido a leer entre líneas lo que quieren los hombres, sobre todo tú…Cuando dices "quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo en caso de cualquier cosa" estás diciendo "vente a vivir conmigo para que lo hagamos todas las noches"… ¿Estoy equivocada? ¡Ojo! Este método funciona con todos los hombres, incluído Vegeta.

Yamcha queda perplejo con aquel comentario, ¡Cómo no! si ella le ha dado en el clavo… Además, ella era la persona que más lo conoce, sabiendo sus virtudes y defectos. Ante tal situación, Yamcha acepta el dicho, riendo…

Sabes Bulma, tengo otro problema también… Es sobre Grace…Parece que este último tiempo me he dado cuenta que no es sólo aprecio lo que siento por ella… ¡No te rías! Pero, parece que me gusta demasiado.

¡Lo Sabía! Jajajajajajaja-riendo a toda boca- ¡Ves que tenía razón! Si mi intuición femenina no falla tampoco… ¿Ella lo sabe?

No, no lo sabe…Pero parece que también le gusto… ¡Qué estoy diciendo!-Dándose un coscorrón en la cabeza-¡Han sido un par de meses muy movidos!...

-¿Sabes?-Tomándole ella una mano- debes hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que sientes… En el momento de aceptar toda la verdad ante el mundo, lo que necesitan, es estar unidos como pareja… ¡Anda, no seas tímido! ¡El adolescente que yo conocí ahora es todo un hombre! ¡Dile!

Bueno, que es complicado… Ella piensa que las mujeres para mi son sólo diversión. Parece que mi fama me ha colgado un cartel de mala muerte que dice "donjuán".

Tú, has de ser el que corrija esa mala fama en ese aspecto, porque, en los demás, eres un buen chico… ¡No pierdas el tiempo y habla con ella!

Aceptando su consejo, Yamcha se despide de Bulma, de manera muy cariñosa, prometiéndole que la iría a visitar lo más pronto a que se resuelva su tema legal. En la tarde, Yamcha va al centro comercial, pues necesita comprar nueva ropa. Tratando de pasar de improvisto, lo consigue a medias, ya que un grupo de jovencitas lo había reconocido y comenzó a seguirlo.

A veces pienso por qué no fui piloto de guerra… ¡Caramba!... A veces esto de la popularidad tiene su costo…

Una mano en su hombro detiene su apresurado caminar. Ante tal situación, Yamcha voltea a ver quien lo había detenido de su apresurada salida del recinto. Era una "vieja amiga" conocida de su equipo, una ex porrista que ahora conducía un programa de aerobics muy visto en televisión.

Yamcha… ¡Tanto tiempo, querido!-Abrazándolo- Dime ¿Cómo me veo? Hace más de un mes que no nos vemos…

Yamcha quedó anonadado mirándola de pies a cabeza, su hermosa y lisa cabellera rubia, que contrasta con unos felinos ojos verdes…Labios rosa tallados a mano, rostro tipo escandinavo, piel clara, pechos infartantes, hermosa silueta cubierta por un vestido celeste que le llega hasta los muslos, que son firmes y perfectos…La mujer sonríe mientras Yamcha continúa mirándola boquiabierto…De pronto, la reconoce y saluda efusivamente.

¿¡Stacy Whitten!?-Sorprendido- ¡Vaya, que hermosa te ves!... Es que la última vez que estuvimos juntos tenías el cabello ondulado y más corto…

¿Te refieres a la última vez que dormí en tu apartamento?-Cerrándole un ojo- ¿Cómo está el campeón más guapo que he conocido?

Bien…muy bien, pero, por lo que veo, tu estás mejor…-riendo-Además, hacía tiempo que no te veía… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Tengo mi programa de TV, que va desde lunes a viernes, a las 9:00 hrs. por el canal 10… ¿Supongo que me has visto?

La verdad es que no, pues a esa hora estoy en el estadio… ¡Me sorprende verte por acá! ¿Te has venido a vivir a la ciudad?-pregunta él- Es que hacía un mes que no te veía…

Sí, me vine a la ciudad, para poder estar más cerca de ti…-Acercándose a susurrarle al oído- ¿Sabes que te extraño? Más aún, extraño dormir y despertar contigo… ¿Qué dices si esta noche te vienes a mi apartamento y bebemos _champagne_?

Tragando saliva por la petición, Yamcha recordó que desde hace un mes que no salía con ninguna chica, pero la propuesta de Stacy, una chica muy, pero muy candente lo tenía vuelto loco…Si la mirada se le iba directamente a sus atributos. ¡En qué me voy meter ahora!-pensó-Pero la chica siguió al ataque con sus propuestas…

¡Qué brazos y espalda tienes, Yamcha!-tomándole con sus manos los brazos de él- ¡Qué ganas me dan de que me estreches con tus brazos mientras lo hacemos!... ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez, eh?...-Besando apasionadamente a Yamcha, que también la besa a ella.

Una voz de su "ángel bueno" interno hizo que Yamcha reaccionara y dejara de ver imágenes que lo distraían con la presencia de su amiga (vaya amiga)…Su semblante cambio, su mirada también, también se alejó un poco de ella. Se puso serio y tomó aire para decir un par de palabras que lo calmarían un poco, aunque fuesen mentiras.

Lo siento Stacy, pero estoy comprometido con una chica de la que he estado enamorado siempre… No quiero fallarle…Menos ahora-pensando en Grace- Hace tiempo que quiero un estilo de vida no tan lleno de excesos… ¡Perdóname Stacy!... Pero ahora no puedo, tengo un hijo que acabo de conocer, y no quiero perderlo por culpa de una noche de lujuria… Espero que me entiendas…Permiso.

Mientras Yamcha se despide de la chica, ésta queda inmóvil y muda por la respuesta de él. Yamcha toma las bolsas de las compras y se dirige hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Busca las llaves del carro en su bolsillo del jeans y abre la puerta. Entra en el auto y da un suspiro, aliviado…Pero también de arrepentimiento.

Parece que tendré que darme un baño de agua muy fría, muy fría…Esta Stacy está preciosa…pero no ahora…Eso es parte de mi pasado.

Llegando al edificio, Yamcha ve la hora en el reloj del carro y se da cuenta que son pasadas las 5 de la tarde. Dando un grito de impresión estaciona el carro lo más rápido posible para salir corriendo hasta su apartamento. Baja del automóvil y hace todo lo presupuestado: corre como loco hacia su apartamento y abre la puerta, notando que en el suelo hay un sobre con la insignia del laboratorio en donde se realizó el test de ADN. No esperó nada y rompió el sobre para leer los resultados.

"Test de ADN comparado: test de paternidad comparada… Paciente Yamcha Taro, edad, estatura y peso… ¡Todo correcto!...Nombre del paciente a comparación: confidencial, edad menos de un año…Resultados de la electroforesis de ADN comparado…Porcentaje de bandas coincidentes aportadas por el hombre 70, porcentaje de bandas aportadas por la mujer (opcional, no coincidentes con la muestra) 30... Porcentaje de bandas coincidentes con las del paciente 99.9. Conclusión: paciente que ha solicitado el test de ADN tiene un porcentaje del 99.9 de bases propias coincidentes con el paciente a comparación"

Dando un grito de felicidad y emoción, Yamcha se pone a saltar como un niño dentro de su apartamento… ¡Lo sabía! El exámen demostró que realmente el bebé era su hijo, estaba vuelto loco de la emoción…Estaba tan feliz que fue en dirección a su bar personal y abrió el mejor "Scotch" (así llaman los escoceses a lo que nosotros le decimos Whisky, para los que saben…) que tenía guardado. Lo abrió y dio un gran sorbo…Impaciente, Yamcha tomó el teléfono y marcó el número telefónico de la casa de Grace.

¡Grace!... ¿A qué no sabes lo que me ha llegado hoy?... Me gustaría que vinieses… ¿Sola?... Bueno, ¡como gustes!... Igual me hubiese gustado ver a mi hijo, pero será como tu quieras… ¿Tu madre lo cuidará?... Bien, avisa que vendrás para acá, a ver a un "viejo amigo"… Te espero…Cuídate…

Estaba tan feliz Yamcha, que no sabía que hacer, si llorar o largarse a reír…Hacía tiempo que no se le veía tan feliz y animado. Pensó que sería bueno darse una ducha helada para bajar las revoluciones y así lo hizo. Se cambió de ropa, desordenó su corto cabello y se rasuró la poca barba que le había crecido hasta el momento. Sentado en el sillón, se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta… Hasta que sonó el timbre: era Grace, que se había vestido para la ocasión…un lindo vestido negro tapaba cada parte de su hermosa figura que podía ser víctima de miradas "intrusas" o provocativas. Yamcha abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Grace…

Mira Grace lo que tengo-Con el resultado del test en sus manos- ¿Ves que Zeph si es mi hijo?... ¡Ves que he tenido la razón desde que nació!... No puedo estar más feliz, Grace…Ahora sólo me falta que la ley cambie el apellido… ¡Ven acá Grace, que te quiero abrazar!

Mientras Yamcha trata de abrazar a Grace, ella lo evade, desconcertando a Yamcha…Grace le dio la espalda a Yamcha por un momento, guardando silencio…Pero un casi silente llanto hizo que Yamcha reaccionara y le hablase a Grace.

¿Qué sucede Grace? ¿Acaso no te gustó la noticia de mi paternidad?-bajando el tono de voz- ¿Hice algo malo?

Algo malo…-tratando de respirar, contesta Grace- ¿Algo malo?...No se que decir… ¿Qué quieres que diga, Yamcha?...

Pero, ¿Qué te sucede Grace? Si hoy ha sido un día muy bello, mira, hoy le compré ropa a Zeph, así no tendrás que gastar tú, ahora me preocuparé yo también… ¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasa?

¡Pasa que hoy te vi besando a otra en el centro comercial!-Con sus ojos enrojecidos de pena- ¡Pasa que me estaba enamorando perdidamente del padre de mi hijo y hoy lo veo besando a otra! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?-casi gritando- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si te vi?...Parece que esta historia no era más que una ilusión burda y falsa… ¡Claro!, caí como una quinceañera... ¡Caí rendida a los pies de un "viejo zorro"!... ¡Era todo una mentira! ¡Todo!-Llorando desconsolada.

Yamcha sintió que le hubiesen dado una fría y profunda puñalada por la espalda, pues recordó que besó en la tarde a Stacy en el centro comercial…Y lo peor es que Grace vio toda la escena…Que mal y desgraciado se sintió por tamaño "error" que había cometido. No se atrevía a mirar Grace a los ojos, de vergüenza… Mientras él la sentía llorar, trataba de sacar gallardía y honor (si le quedaba) para decir algunas palabras de perdón…

Lo...lo siento Grace…Pero…pero no pude evitarlo…-cabizbajo- Perdóname… ¡No se que decir!... ¡Te lo suplico!... No… no quise herir tus sentimientos… ¡Te lo suplico!

Secando sus lágrimas, Grace trata de calmarse, tomando un poco de aire y volteando para verle la cara a Yamcha antes de marcharse.

Bien…Aceptaré cambiarle el apellido a Zeph…él llevará tu apellido…-aún cayendo lágrimas en su rostro- Podrás visitarlo los fines de semana o como lo acuerde el juez…Pero lo que me respecta… No quiero que te acerques más a mí… ¡No te quiero ver más en mi vida! ¡Maldigo el día en que te dejé entrar en mi corazón! ¡Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de ti!

Grace, yo también te---Interrumpido

¡Basta Yamcha!... No te quiero oír más… ¡Todas tenían razón! Debí tener cuidado siempre contigo…-secándose las lágrimas- No desmerezco nada de lo que has hecho por Zeph este tiempo… ¡Pero conmigo no te metas más!-Dando un portazo y alejándose.

Solo quedó Yamcha en su apartamento, cayendo de un momento a otro y quedando de rodillas. Pensar que de un momento a otro estaba feliz y ahora, un inmenso nudo en su garganta lo hizo recordar que aquel encuentro con una vieja amiga le causaría tantos problemas… ¡Sí Grace lo vio todo! ¡Qué imbécil más grande soy!... No pudo aguantar y

Aquel nudo en su garganta lo invadió, liberando una enorme pena por el daño causado, llorando de manera desconsolada, impidiéndole respirar... Ahí se dio cuenta que Grace realmente lo quería, y él a ella…Pero inmenso error lo hizo aterrizar de golpe a la tierra. ¡Cómo no se iba a sentir mal si él también la quería tanto! Estos tiempos juntos le habían demostrado que él podía volver a querer otra vez, a amar de manera pura e inocente… Pero esas "malas costumbres" de galancete le estaban quitando minutos ganados en las lides del amor. Yamcha se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado otra vez… pero que una mala jugada del destino y de su autoestima lo tenían así…solo y triste.

Hundido en un rincón, Yamcha lloraba por aquella situación, perder a la madre de su hijo…hay palabras difíciles de pronunciar, pero la más difícil es pedir perdón de corazón…Para ahogar sus penas bebió aquella botella de Scotch hasta más de la mitad, quedando rápidamente en un estado etílico muy notorio… Pensó que si salía a dar un paseo podría aclarar un poco sus ideas, pero ¡Nada! Tomó las llaves de su carro y salió sin rumbo alguno… Quizás buscando un poco de consuelo, quizás buscando un poco de satisfacción y placer…Su automóvil desapareció de la ciudad, quizás por un momento, por una noche, que dejaría un par de consecuencias que después deberían ser asumidas.


	5. Una segunda oportunidad en la vida

La luz del sol se cuela entre las persianas, una fría brisa avisa que ya estamos en Otoño, el mes de la nostalgia y de las hojas en el suelo. El cielo está hermoso, de un azul totalmente profundo…Blancas nubes, en formas inexplicables avanzan minuto tras minuto…Un hermoso Loft se ilumina al pasar los minutos, la luz de sol entra en él, aclarando el ambiente. Un hombre duerme boca abajo, con su espalda desnuda, que es tapada por sábanas azules: éste, comienza a despertar, a tratar de ponerse de pie…Estira sus piernas para sentarse en la cama. Aún con sueño se da cuenta que es temprano, que hace frío…Se logra sentar y un dolor de cabeza lo hace entender que anoche había bebido bastante…Después, como típico que es, sintió sed…Pasándose la mano derecha por su rostro, nota que hay algo raro…"este no es mi apartamento"-pensó-"mis sábanas son blancas, no azules". Había algo raro que no coincidía…Asustado, empieza a mirar el lugar, y no se le hacía familiar…"Dios, que he hecho"-Se lamentó-"¡Ay! No… Otra vez caí".

Dejando caer su espalda en la cama, nota que está completamente desnudo, que su ropa está a la orilla de la cama, y que las llaves de su auto están sobre una mesita, al lado de una hermosa lámpara…Respirando profundo, mira hacia el lado de la cama, divisando a una hermosa mujer que dormía plácidamente en el lado izquierdo de la cama…era Stacy…Con la mano, Yamcha se da en la frente, golpeándose y lamentando el hecho…"Maldición, no puede ser, me acosté con Stacy otra vez"… Lamentarse no basta, pero tratar de hacer encajar las imágenes… ¡Si no se acordaba de nada que había hecho el noche!... Se angustió mucho, quizás demasiado…Trató de buscar sus ropas pero provocó que la chica despertase al ver algo de movimiento a su lado. Unos hermosos ojos verdes lo miran…No haya que hacer.

Buenos días… ¿Cómo amaneciste?... ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunta la chica mientras descubre su cuerpo de las sábanas, quedando totalmente desnuda.

¡Creo que ni se donde estoy!-Riendo nervioso-… ¿Cómo llegué hasta acá?... ¡Me duele mi cabeza!-haciendo un gesto de dolor.

¿En serio que no recuerdas nada?-dubitativa la chica- ¡estás bromeando!...Pero si llegaste solo a mi departamento, llegaste como a eso de las 2 de la madrugada…-acercándose hasta él- Es más, hacía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien como esta vez.

¿En serio?... Yo no recuerdo nada, pero si tu me dices que fue bueno, te creo…-tratando de no mirarla a los ojos- Además que me debo ir…

¡No te vayas!-tomándole un brazo- ¡Quédate conmigo por hoy!... Así recuerdas un poco, y aprovechamos el día… Por cierto… ¿Quién es Grace?

Una mujer que me ha dejado…Una mujer que no merezco-mirando al suelo-La madre de mi hijo…

La verdad es que la nombraste cuando estábamos juntos-algo molesta- Si ella te quisiera, estaría contigo ahora… ¡Ven acá!

Detente Stacy…-mirándole sus ojos- Quiero que me perdones, pero… debo irme…Discúlpame por venir a molestarte, hacer pasar un rato que ni me acuerdo… Es mejor que busques a una persona que realmente te quiera…Eres una mujer bonita y muy exitosa…De seguro no te costará encontrar a alguien que te ame.

Parece que esa Grace es una afortunada de tenerte… ¡Siento envidia de ella!... ¿Sabes? Siempre hemos pensado, con mis amigas, cual sería la estrategia de tenerte por un buen tiempo a nuestro lado, pero… ¡No hay manera de atraparte!... Parece que ella me ha ganado la partida…

Disculpa, pero me debo vestir e ir… ¡Lo siento!

Yamcha toma sus ropas y comienza a vestirse, Stacy lo observa mientras enciende un cigarro. La chica se sonríe y toma una bata que tenía colgada cerca de su habitación y se la pone, amarra la cintura y va en busca de un café. Al estar listo, Yamcha se acerca a Stacy y se despide de ella.

Discúlpame Stacy, pero no siempre uno puede corresponder a todas…Algún día nos volveremos a ver… ¡Cuentas conmigo!

Lo se, se que te volveré a ver de nuevo…Ojalá en otra vida nos conociéramos…Ojalá…ah, y por lo de anoche, no te preocupes…habemos algunas que hacemos esto por placer…

"Otra vez tratando de huir de mis errores, otra vez tropezando con la misma piedra… ¡Lo peor es que no recuerdo nada!... A veces pienso que nací para estar solo… pero el tiempo se encarga de demostrarme que a momentos estoy muy equivocado…Por culpa de un beso he perdido a una chica que realmente me valoraba como hombre, no como objeto de sus deseos…Sólo si me perdonaras…Sólo eso necesito"

Y así estuvieron las cosas, Yamcha volvió a su rutina de partidos de baseball durante la semana, y Grace cuidaba al pequeño Zeph en la casa de los padres de ésta. Y trató de buscarla durante la semana, pero no se atrevió…Trató de llamarla, pero prefirió dejar que las cosas se apaciguaran un poco. Él, para matar un poco el tiempo, comenzó los trámites legales para cambiarle el apellido al bebé… Todo va excelente, todo como lo ha planeado…Pero siente que algo le falta…Algo necesita…

Como ha pasado una semana y media de aquel acontecimiento, Yamcha ha estado pensando que hacer, si sólo preocuparse por su hijo o jugársela también por la madre de éste. Si mal no estamos, hoy hay partido de Baseball, un importante match entre "Titans" versus "Black Sox"… Es un clásico de este deporte, pues se enfrentan dos de los más populares equipos de la ciudad del Oeste. El estadio está lleno, la fanaticada ha colmado el recinto, hay seguridad policial por todos lados…Los equipos llegan en buses de cada institución, cada jugador de "Titans" viste un terno negro, corbata de seda negra y camisa blanca, por órdenes de su entrenador….El estadio está que se viene abajo, se siente en el aire. Rodeados de seguridad y mallas de contención, los jugadores entran a los camerinos… Después de un rato, todos hacen ingreso al campo de juego: el primero en batear es Yamcha, que recibe una inmensa ovación por parte de los fans…El primer lanzamiento fue pan comido, home-run a la primera…Como dar la vuelta al diamante fue tan fácil, trota a media velocidad, saludando a sus compañeros que aguardaban en distintas partes del campo de juego…Levanta el brazo en gesto de victoria a su público, nota la presencia de una persona muy especial en las gradas.

"¿Grace, acá?... ¡No debo perder más tiempo, debo ir con ella!...Con este home-run basta y sobra para ganar…hablaré con el entrenador Nori para poder salir del campo de juego"

¿Estás loco, Taro? Si esto recién ha comenzado… ¡Qué bicho te ha picado hoy, hombre!

Entrenador: es algo de vida o muerte…Se trata de un problema personal que debo resolver-Mirando a las gradas, buscando a Grace entre la gente- ¡por favor!

¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero para la próxima te haré jugar todo el día! ¿Estamos?

A toda prisa, Yamcha sale en busca de Grace, pero cuando miró hacia las gradas no la encontró…Siguió corriendo entre los pasillos, buscándola…Pensó que era una ilusión de su mente…Pero estaba casi seguro que era ella… ¡Nada! Miraba a todos lados y no estaba…De pronto, él miró hacia la salida del estadio…Ahí iba ella, caminando a toda prisa.

¡Detente!-Tomándola de un brazo-…Quiero…quiero que me escuches, por favor…No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy…

La chica se da vuelta, con una mano quita la de Yamcha, volteando a mirarle la cara. Ambos quedan de frente, al atardecer…Los hermosos ojos celestes de la muchacha contrastan con su cabello café…Él la mira a sus ojos, quizás hablándole directamente a su corazón, pero no encuentra nada que decirle. En un instante, los ojos de ella enrojecen y una negra lágrima cae por su mejilla.

Se…Se supo todo…-Mientras caen lágrimas por su rostro-Les conté todo… ¡Todo!... ¡Y lo peor es que me han juzgado sin remordimiento ni perdón!

La chica se larga a llorar desconsoladamente, pero Yamcha la abraza de inmediato, con mucha fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho y cobijándola con sus brazos. El sollozo es inconsolable, pero él continúa en silencio, tratando de apaciguar la pena de ella…él cierra sus ojos y la abraza más fuerte, como si pudiese sentir la pena que ella carga…Con cuidado, Yamcha seca suavemente con su dedo índice las lágrimas que Grace tenía en su rostro…Con algo de emoción, le toma las manos a Grace, y vuelve a abrazar otra vez.

Te dije que contabas conmigo… Quizás no es el mejor momento…Pero las puertas de mi apartamento están abiertas…-en voz baja, diciéndolo al oído de ella-Por favor…Si te he herido tus sentimiento…Sólo acepta mi ayuda en este caso…

Gracias…Pero me vengo a despedir…Me ofrecieron un buen trabajo en la capital del Sur…Como ahora se sabe todo…-llorando otra vez- En la tarde llegó un documento de notificación…de paternidad…Mi madre preguntó que era… Y le conté todo…No me quedó otra…Se enfurecieron tanto…

Algún día se iba a saber…Hoy fue el día-mientras la abraza-Por favor…Te lo pido…No te vayas…Hazlo… ¡Hazlo por mi!-tomándole las manos.

Lo siento…Te vengo a avisar… ¡Es tan difícil que todo se te junte!-lamentándose-Más aún…Zeph está bien, está con mi mejor amiga…

¡No te vayas Grace!... ¡No lo hagas!-quebrándosele la voz-¡no me mates de pena!... ¡no me abandones!

Eres un buen tipo…-Acariciándole el rostro- De seguro que encontrarás a una chica que te quiera tanto como…Como te quiero yo…Por eso…Es mejor que me vaya…

No lo entiendes Grace… Yo no soy la persona perfecta, pero tú…Me has dado la razón de mi vida…La razón para corregir mis errores… La razón para comenzar de nuevo…Y esa razón eres tú…-con sus ojos enrojecidos- ¡No te vayas!

Ahora es ella quien lo abraza, colgando sus brazos en el cuello de él. De improvisto, ambos se acercan lo suficiente para darse un apasionado beso…Uno de esos que te hace tiritar de la emoción… Uno de esos que pasión es una mera palabra…De pronto, Grace se aleja un poco de Yamcha, pero lo tiene tomado de la mano…

¡Perdóname!..Perdona mis errores, mis estupideces… ¡Lo que siento por ti es algo que hace años que no sentía!... ¡Te amo!- Mientras con su mano acaricia el rostro de la chica- ¿Sabes? Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado… ¡Y si debo ir a conversar con tus padres, lo haré!... ¡Puedo hacer lo que me pidas!...

¿Qué dices?-Sorprendida-… ¿Acaso escuché mal?

No…No estás mal… ¡Te amo Grace Hunt! ¡Haré lo que sea por no perderte!...Lo de Zeph algún día, la verdad aparecería… Te lo prometí…Si hay que asumir los insultos, deshonras…Lo debemos asumir juntos…Sabes que yo también soy parte de esto… ¡Lo sabes!... Por eso, si lo asumimos los dos juntos… No será tan difícil…

Oh, Yamcha-Sonrojada-¡Yo tampoco puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti!...Pero ahora tengo tantas emociones encontradas que… ¡No se que responder!...

Mi vida ha sido tan contrastante…He estado en la gloria como en el ocaso…He amado y he sufrido… He ganado y he perdido…Pero ahora es distinto… ¡Tan distinto!... ¿Sabes? En cierto aspecto, me considero un afortunado… ¡Pero ahora me necesitas como yo a ti!

Otra vez, Yamcha abraza a Grace y le da un tierno beso en la frente…Con sus fuertes brazos la vuelve a sujetar contra su pecho. La chica también lo abraza, emocionada…Quizás aquel momento de desilusión que vive ella ahora se apacigua un momento.

Dime Yamcha… ¿Por qué tan preocupado de Nosotros?... ¡Lo se! Zeph es tu hijo, ahora sabemos que tú eres su padre…Pero ¿A que viene tanta responsabilidad?... ¡Eres su padre!...Pero… ¡Estoy sorprendida!... Una vez me dijeron que eras tan arrogante, que quizás nunca más me volverías a hablar…

Cerrando sus ojos, Yamcha tiene en sus recuerdos, una imagen muy marcada y otra muy ausente…La presencia de su madre y la ausencia de su padre, su imagen paterna…Como si el tiempo retrocediera, él recuerda que vivió con su madre hasta los 11 años, y que después esta falleció, dejándolo solo en el desierto…Recuerda que su madre nunca le dijo quien era realmente su padre… Que quizás éste lo abandonó al saber su presencia…Recuerda que su madre era una mujer muy hábil, muy bella, de cabello castaño, de piel morena y ojos color miel…Una mujer que sabía de muchas cosas… ¡pero de su padre!... ¡No tengo ningún recuerdo!

Soy así contigo y con mi hijo porque…-quebrándosele la voz-…Porque… Yo se lo que es vivir sin un padre…Lo se… Saber que no llegaste solo al mundo porque tu madre te tuvo en el parto y que nunca quieran saber de ti…Cuando le preguntaba a mi madre sobre mi padre…Ella…-Otra vez con su voz quebrada- …Ella no sabía que responder…Evadía mis respuestas…Sus ojos se enrojecían…Ella… ella decía que yo era igual a él…Que tenía su mirada, su sonrisa…que yo era su consuelo…¿Sabes?...Yo no quiero que a Zeph le pase lo mismo que a mi…¡Es por eso que me puse tan feliz cuando lo vi por primera vez!...Es por eso Grace que asumí sin importar costos ni riesgos…

Grace, sorprendida al escuchar aquella confesión, abraza a Yamcha por la espalda, guardando un emotivo silencio. Ahora Grace hacía encajar todas las piezas de este extraño puzzle: de saber que el padre de su hijo llevaba un secreto a cuestas, y que no quería que se repitiese la historia otra vez.

Grace…Lo siento tanto no haber podido estar contigo cuando se supo todo… ¡Sabíamos que algún día esto iba a ser real!...Quizás no he estado cuando más me has necesitado, pero… ¡déjame estar con ustedes!... Déjame ir a decirles la verdad a tus padres y a pedirles perdón por el daño que les he hecho…

Ahora no será el momento-Dice Grace- Ahora no…Están muy dolidos…sienten que sangre de su sangre los ha deshonrado…Que ha jugado con su confianza…El tiempo es el mejor remedio para esto…Es tan difícil para mi esto…Pero creo que si no los veo por un tiempo…Sería lo mejor…

Yamcha sonríe a Grace; ésta también lo hace, regalándole parte de su hermosura. Ambos quedan de frente, mirándose, sin decirse nada, pero pareciera que supieran lo que deben decir. Grace acaricia el rostro de Yamcha, pasando sus dedos por el rostro de él, sus cicatrices…Los ojos de él brillan con el atardecer mientras continúa dejando a Grace que lo acaricie, su piel morena contrasta con los últimos rayos de sol. De pronto, Yamcha toma a la chica de la cintura y comienza a besarla, de manera apasionada y tierna a la vez. Ella también responde al beso, acariciando ahora la espalda de él, recorriendo con sumo cuidado la espalda, hasta que una voz los interrumpe.

Oye Taro… ¡Ven acá que vamos perdiendo!... ¡Necesitamos un home-run para ganar! ¡El entrenador Nori está como loco!... ¡Anda, que eres nuestra salvación!

¡¡Ya voy!!-gritando-…Bueno… ¿En que estábamos?...Parece que me necesitan…Bien-algo nervioso- …este… ¿Te parece que de ahí sigamos conversando?

¡Cómo quieras!-Sonrojada por la situación-… No tardes tanto…

Bien…Yo… yo quería saber si tú------

¿Yo qué?-Nerviosa la chica- ¿Tienes que preguntarme algo?

¡Quería saber si quieres ser mi novia!-sonrojado-… ¡no es necesario que me respondas ahora!... Si gustas… yo te puedo esperar (otra vez lo llaman)… ¡Caramba! Que si son inoportunos aquí… ¡Espérame que vuelvo!... Ah… ¡Toma!-Pasándole las llaves de su carro deportivo-… ¡Vengo en 10 minutos más! ¡No te muevas!

Sorprendida y feliz, Grace ve a Yamcha salir corriendo hacia el interior del estadio, pues le esperaban para "ganar" el partido. Ella, con las llaves del carro en su mano, se ríe de la situación…

"aunque seas _mayorcito _que yo, reconozco que eres bien inmaduro en algunos temas…Pareces un adolescente en cosas de propuestas amorosas…Jajajaja…Parece que reír ahora no es al caso, pero…Siento que me has cambiado tanto mi vida…Mi forma de apreciar las cosas… ¡Tenía tanto miedo cuando estaba embarazada! Pensaba que nunca más te volvería a ver, pensaba tantas cosas que no sucedieron que… Resultó que me había equivocado en muchas cosas contigo… Y ahora estoy aquí, olvidando por un instante la tristeza que me ha rondado tanto en estos días. ¿Sabes querido Yamcha? Si algo he aprendido contigo, es a ser valiente y a no temer de mis errores…Pase lo que pase…Cuando veo Zeph es verte a ti, tu sonrisa, tus gestos ¡Pero con mis ojos, claro!...Y lo pero es que estoy loca por ti…parece que realmente caí como una adolescente, jejejejeje…Parece que sí pensaré tu propuesta, pero tendré que informarte de algunas _cláusulas_ que deberé modificar… ¡en fin!"

Ha pasado el tiempo, quizás 5 meses desde los últimos acontecimientos. Falta poco para la primavera, la época del amor y de las alergias al polen. ¿¡Qué se puede decir!?...Krilin ha encontrado un trabajo donde puede ganar más dinero, estando cerca de su pequeña hija que ha entrado al Kindergarten. Bulma está a punto de dar a luz a su segunda "hija", cosa que tiene con los nervios de punta a un orgulloso Vegeta, que aún no sabe que será, si niño o niña…En tanto, Yamcha ahora vive con Grace y su hijo, que ya pronuncia ciertos sonidos que los asemeja a objetos y cosas…Yamcha continúa jugando baseball, pero ellos ahora viven en la Capital del Norte, ya que el estadio ha sido trasladado para allá. Grace es la Product manager de una empresa cosmética de la ciudad.

El pequeño Zeph, que cada día se parece más a su padre… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba…Grace y Yamcha son pareja, o sea, novios… Grace aceptó la propuesta de Yamcha, pero las condiciones que ella impuso fueron bien drásticas en muchos aspectos, cosas que ÉL si aceptó acatarlas. Ella ha cambiado su look: el cabello lo tiene ondulado, hasta sus hombros…Está un poco más delgada con tanto trabajo… viste elegantes y sexies trajes que le exige la empresa…Va a trabajar en el carro deportivo de su novio, pues el estadio está al lado del edificio donde habitan…Yamcha ha cambiado su corte de cabello, el mismo de los Cell Games, pero tiene algo de patillas y un poco más largo de la parte de la nuca, dándole un estilo de desorden en su peinado…deja algo de barba en su mentón, cosa que a su mujer le encanta…Sigue vistiendo sus elegantes trajes o vistiendo bien…

A pesar de pasar el tiempo, ambos han intentado comunicarse con los padres de ella para tener un acercamiento…Intentos en vano quizás, pero ellos no han respondido ninguna de sus llamadas. Han tratado contactarse por teléfono, carta, mail… ¡Nada! No hay respuesta por parte de ellos. Hay momentos que Grace se siente triste por no saber nada de su familia, pero…Yamcha la consuela diciéndole que ya llegará la oportunidad para que todos conversen y resuelvan sus diferencias. Lo bueno de vivir en la gélida Capital del Norte es que nadie conoce a Grace…Eso le ha ayudado bastante en su trabajo, así se siente cómoda y no siente que la apunten con el dedo en la calle. Hoy es día de descanso, los tres están en casa, jugando en el living.

¡Mira Grace a Zeph!-Dice Yamcha mientras alza a su hijo- ¡Cree que soy su juguete! Mira que parecido eres a mi, campeón…

Lelo…lelo…dada-dice en su idioma el bebé-lelo… dada… dada…

Jajajajaja, ahora sabes lo complicado que es jugar con Zeph… ¡No te va a soltar hasta que se canse!-Comenta Grace mientras teclea en su notebook-Este pequeñín tiene hartas energías…Así que… ¡ármate de paciencia!

Mira Zeph- mientras Yamcha saca una pequeña bola de energía de su mano derecha- ¿Te gustó?

Dedé…lelelelele…-Tratando de alcanzar con sus brazos aquella lucecita-…lelelelele…

¡Yamcha ten cuidado! Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso…Es peligroso para él

Bah… Si tarde o temprano hará una de esas… ¡Ya lo verás!-dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo- ¡Quieres seguir jugando! ¿Eh?--------

El teléfono suena, Grace va a contestar…Habla por un momento hasta que llama a Yamcha, indicándole que es para él. Sorprendido, se pregunta quién podrá ser.

¡Para ti!-pasándole el auricular- Es tu amigo Krilin…

¿Krilin?-sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabe mi nuevo número?... ¡En fin!

Hola, amigo… ¿Cómo has estado?...Sí, bien… Ahora vivo en la ciudad del Norte… ¿Ya lo sabías?... ¡Ah!... Bien, no vivo solo, vivo con Grace y mi hijo acá… ¡Ha crecido bastante estos meses, está sano!... ¿Mi mujer?... Cada día más guapa-cerrándole un ojo a Grace- ¿Has sabido algo de Bulma?... La última vez que hablé con ella supe que le faltaba poco para dar a luz… ¿Si se lo que será?... ¡Obvio! Si ella misma me lo dijo… Jajajajajaja… ¿Para que me llamas?... ¿Cuándo?... ¡Supongo que iremos todos!... Entonces nos vemos, en Kame House… ¡Cuídate!... Adiós.

¡Qué simpático es tu amigo! La última vez que vino te molestó con bromas durante toda la visita-Riendo

Sí, así son ellos… ¡Pero no los conoces a todos!... No conoces a Ten, al maestro, a Púar, que quiero que se venga a vivir con nosotros…a Oolong, a Lunch, A Gokú y su familia… ¡En fin!

Cambiando de tema, pensaba que viajamos podríamos ir directamente a ver a mis padres…Es que ya no aguanto más sin verlos… ¡Quizás se han cambiado de casa!...Pero ya es hora de que sepan como estoy y de quién es realmente el padre de Zeph.

Sabes que siempre has tratado de contactarlos, pero son ellos los que no quieren vernos… Recuerda, que la otra vez fui a la ciudad y no los encontré en su casa… Estás en todo tu derecho, y te apoyo por eso.

Las palabras de Yamcha fueron una confirmación a sus deseos de visitar a los padres de Grace, ya que ella siempre los había buscado, pero ellos no querían saber nada de ella. Las amistades de Grace le habían hecho el vacío con tamaña confesión sobre la paternidad del hijo de ésta… Nadie la quiso escuchar… ¡Pero ahí estuvo Yamcha, escuchándola y consolándola en las noches de pena que ella tenía! Él siempre le dijo que ella no era la única ni la última en reconocer de manera valiente algo que podía ser así de complicado… Quizás ahora era el tiempo de asumir todo con todos… Aunque hayan pasado 5 meses.


	6. Verdades

Ha llegado la primavera, la estación del año conocida por el amor y las alergias

Ha llegado la primavera, la estación del año conocida por el amor y las alergias. En esta parte del mundo, la capital del Norte, es una época propicia para el deshielo de la nieve que ha dejado un crudo invierno, dando paso a las bellas y nativas flores que emergen tras este gélido e inhóspito suelo. En un amplio apartamento, con una vista espectacular a las montañas, da una habitación donde duermen dos amantes…

"Hola ¡Buen día a todos los radioescuchas de tu emisora North 45º! Hoy tendremos una mañana llena de música inolvidable que marcó alguna etapa de tu vida: para comenzar también, diremos que hoy comienza la primavera, linda época para atraer al sexo opuesto ¿Cierto? Además, tendremos--"

... ¡Maldición!...Se encendió por el despertador…-Yamcha apagando la radio reloj que tenía al lado de su cama-… ¿qué hora es?

Mientras se estiraba, mira a Grace que duerme a su lado, desnuda, igual que él. Ella duerme plácidamente pues anoche tuvieron una de esas noches de pasión que deja exhausto. Con sumo cuidado, se recuesta al lado de ella y comienza a recordar a través de imágenes como había sido lo de anoche…"Pareciera si en un momento hubiese sido otro…enloquecí al tenerla entre mis brazos, ir despojándole de a poco su ropa, conducirla hasta mi cuarto y besarle con delicadeza sus labios y su figura…Parecía encenderme cuando me quitabas la camisa, tus manos quemaban mi tostada piel, prendías mis sentidos cuando con tus suaves manos recorriste mi espalda, arañándome un poco…Quise detenerme, pero no pude evitar acariciar tus hermosos pechos… no pude… quise degustar cada manjar que me ofrecías al mirar, al besar, al tocar…y tú, tomaste el control de la situación, de a poco me volviste loco. Tus hermosos muslos pude ver cuando te ganaste arriba mío, pude deslizar mis firmes manos por ellos, y me besabas con frenesí…Estaba loco, estaba lleno de vigor, y seguías castigándome de a poco cuando te quitaste la minifalda…No lo pensé dos veces y abandoné mis ropas que aún me impedían estar libre de ataduras. Como si estuviera recorriendo con mis manos algún hermoso paraje, te quité la hermosa ropa interior que traías puesta…deslizaba mis manos mientras te quitaba la última atadura que nos haría ser uno…Tenía mi respiración entrecortada, estábamos ambos agitados, sabíamos lo que vendría: tomé la iniciativa…comencé a hacerte el amor…Sentía tus manos sujetándome de manera firme, tratabas de mirarme, pero igual desaparecías a momentos de mi vista…parecía que entraba a un lugar que me provocaba cerrar los ojos y perderme en una sensación placentera que me robaba gemidos…que hacían juego con los que tu también tenías…Te tomé entre mis brazos y nos acomodamos frente a frente…Me enrollaste con tus largas y hermosas piernas, y te ganaste sobre mis caderas…Mirarte a la cara cuando lo hacíamos me enloquecía, quería más y más… Te sujeté con mis manos en tu cintura, sentía perderme cada vez más…Escuchar tus gemidos y apreciar el bamboleo de tus pechos ha sido la visión más excitante que he tenido…Te detuviste…trataste de respirar más pausada para hacerme una petición que me animó a más…-_Quiero que sea sin compasión_- me dijo mientras me ganaba sobre ella otra vez…-_Entonces no te quejes por lo que venga ¿Eh?_-respondí cuando separaba de a poco sus piernas para volver a perderme en ella…¡Dios! ¡Si hasta pienso que fui un poco brusco con ella!...Pero cuando mis embestidas fueron cada vez mas fuertes, sus gemidos eran como miel para mis sentidos… Sentía que ella me nombraba, que me pedía más…Que me rogaba que no me detuviese…que, de repente, ella se perdió conmigo, que logramos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo…Que caí rendido a tus pies, que cerré los ojos y estabas sobre mi pecho…abrazándome…tratando de respirar de manera normal…Que sonreías por la situación…Tu hermosa sonrisa me iluminaba…Te abracé y nos quedamos dormidos"

... ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Grace, dándose vuelta-…Duerme…aún es temprano para que despiertes…

Creo que me daré una ducha- poniéndose de pie- No tengo sueño…Además que me siento con mucha energía…Permiso.

Mira a Grace, que aún está durmiendo. Las blancas sábanas cubren su hermosa figura, que la acarician mientras dormita. Él la mira y se sonríe, comienza a mirar o tratar de buscar su ropa que estaba en el suelo. Lo pensó y se dio cuenta que esa era su casa, y si quería, podía pasearse desnudo. Partió a ducharse, pues pronto ha de ir al estadio, a entrenar, como es de costumbre… El agua tibia recorre a chorros su cuidado estado físico; años de entrenamiento reflejan esto-pensó-al terminar, se secó con una toalla, la cual puso en la ropa sucia. Buscó un bóxer en un armario que tenía en el baño y se puso eso por mientras…Grace aún duerme…Por eso, se dirige hasta la habitación de su hijo, que curiosamente, está despierto y jugando con un autito de tela.

¡Ven acá, campeón!- Tomando a su hijo en brazos- ¿Estás despierto hace mucho?...Espero que seas paciente, pues prepararé tu biberón… mamá aún duerme…no creo que despierte pronto…

Le le le…-dice el bebé mirando a su padre

¡Está bien!-dejándolo en su cunita- Me iré a vestir y te llevaré donde mamá… ¿De acuerdo?

Él sale de la habitación del bebé y se dirige a la suya, en busca de la ropa del día de hoy: un traje negro, zapatos ad-hoc y camisa celeste harían juego para lo que había planeado para hoy. Además, hoy es día libre y aprovecharía para ir a ver a sus amigos, que hacía tiempo que no veía…Sobre todo con Bulma, pues no la visitaba desde que se había marchado con Grace a la ciudad del Norte. Terminando de vestirse, se observa en el inmenso espejo de cuerpo entero que tiene en su habitación, nota que se ve bien, desabrocha los botones del cuello de la camisa y arregla con gel su cabello.

Una sonrisa lo hace voltear ante la situación de observarse, era Grace que lo miraba desde que se vestía hasta quedar completamente elegante y guapo.

¡Qué vanidoso eres, hombre!-riendo Grace-¡Si sabes que te ves bien!

Acercándose hasta la cama, se sienta y acaricia a la chica, que estaba completamente desnuda, tapada con blancas y delgadas sábanas.

¿Acaso no tengo derecho a verme bien?-mirando a la chica y acomodando el cabello de ella- ¡Qué mejor comienzo de día!... Aparte que anoche estuviste muy candente-cerrándole el ojo.

¡Tus comentarios!- Ruborizada- Pero… ¡No me avergüenzo de lo que hicimos! ¿Ok?

No tienes de que avergonzarte… ¿Sabes que eres especial para mi, cierto?-abrazándola- Anoche te deseé hasta perderme…Si aún tengo sensaciones de sólo recordar…-suspirando.

Espera, voy por Zeph y vuelvo… Debe estar despierto, es hora de su biberón…

La chica se pone de pie, despojándose de la sábana que cubría su hermosa desnudez, al caminar, nota que la están mirando.

¿Qué miras?-cruzando sus brazos- ¿Acaso nunca habías visto a una chica tan guapa como yo pasearse por tu apartamento, desnuda?

Miro la belleza, solamente…-con tono pícaro- Además, estás sexy después de despertar…Pensándolo bien, ¿Podríamos repetir lo de anoche esta tarde, no?

Sueña, cariño, sueña…-volteando y yendo a buscar al bebé para darle el biberón

Se sienta en el sillón, pensando todo lo que ha vivido estos días con Grace: alegrías, enojos, similitudes, etc.… Recuerda todo lo que ha hecho por tener a ella y a su hijito junto a él; los "sacrificios" de no salir a parrandear con sus colegas del equipo, no coquetearle a las chicas cuando le piden autógrafos, llegar temprano a casa para jugar con su hijo. Nota el gran paso que ha dado su vida, nota que ha madurado…Pero siente que algo falta…Algo inconcluso:

"Grace es una buena chica: cuando digo "buena", me refiero en todos los sentidos…jejejeje… Sabe que es lo que busco, lo que anhelo…amiga, confidente, amante…A veces creo que ella y mi hijo son lo que he necesitado siempre, me dan calma, me dan paz. Pienso que todo lo que he aprendido estos meses, a volver a creer en la gente, a no ser tan frívolo, a querer vivir de nuevo, con más ganas, con entusiasmo. Pueden pensar que estoy loco, que abandoné mi estilo de vida: fiestas, chicas guapas, excesos, materialismo…Lo que ahora estoy viviendo es como volver a lo que fui: un chico tímido que no tenía idea de la vida y que de un día para otro cambió por completo. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida?... ¿Acaso no me pude enamorar otra vez?... He aprendido en casi un año lo que no aprendí en trece…No quiero desmerecer a nadie, pero, a estas alturas, es la pura y santa verdad"…

Dime ¿Vas a algún lado hoy?-Pregunta ella mientras alimenta a su hijo en brazos-Es que quiero saber a que hora llegarás para que salgamos a dar una vuelta los tres.

¿Me estás controlando?-Sonriendo- ¡Bromas! Voy a la ciudad del Oeste a visitar a B, pues supe que nació su hija…Voy con Zeph, si no te molesta…

Entonces, dame las coordenadas para encontrarnos en la tarde, pues tengo ganas de pasar al centro comercial a comprar más ropa…A Zeph todo le queda pequeño.

De acuerdo, te espero…-buscando algo en su bolsillo del pantalón- Como te has adueñado de mi automóvil, mí querido carrito, no tuve otra opción que comprar otro…

¿Otro?-Sorprendida- No me digas que… ¡Hombres! ¿Acaso quieres sorprender a alguien por ahí?

Jajajajaja… ¡Ese dicho ya lo había escuchado por ahí antes!-Recordando que Bulma siempre se lo decía cuando compraba algo nuevo- Dicen que ustedes son diferentes unas a otras, pero, hasta ciertos límites…Grace ¿Por qué dudas de mi?

¿Yo?... ¡Por favor! No empecemos con la discusión de siempre…Sabes que no me gusta que te coqueteen-dándole la espalda- Aparte que hoy no te ves nada de mal…

¡Ay, mujer!...Sabes que eres especial para mi, como te lo dije aquella tarde que te pedí que fueras mi novia…Sabes que esos ojos celestes me han hipnotizado, que tus labios me encantan… ¡No tienes competencia!

Grace se sonríe, y comienza a vestir a Zeph para que su padre lo saque de paseo por la ciudad. La chica debe trabajar hoy y por eso el apuro. Yamcha Va a buscar pantalón y zapatillas pequeñitas para su hijito, ayudándole en algo a la madre de su hijo. La chica nota el interés de él y sigue sonriendo. En un dos por tres el bebé está listo para ser peinado.

¡De esto me encargo yo!-Dice un orgulloso padre- Mira que tengo experiencia para que quede bien y se luzca mi hijo: no por nada es "hijo de tigre".

- ¡Por favor!-En contra de la situación- Quiero que mi hijo se vea normal y no con peinados estrafalarios… ¡Si aún es un bebito para que luzca como rock star!

¡Cómo quieras!-acatando la respuesta- ¡Igual tendrás que aceptar que él se peinará como quiera cuando crezca! ¡Y verás que las chicas se abalanzarán sobre él cuando sea un adolescente!

Ya estás pensando en mujeres…-Cruzando los brazos- No tienes remedio, Yamcha Taro.

Riendo de buena gana, toma a su hijito en brazos y se despide de Grace con un tierno beso. La abraza y le pide que lo llame en la tarde…La mujer acepta y se despide de los dos, sin olvidar las indicaciones típicas de cuidado que hay que tener con un bebé. Sale de su apartamento con su hijo en brazos en dirección al ascensor, piso -1. Al llegar al estacionamiento, busca en el bolsillo del pantalón las llaves del carro, presiona el botón de alarma para identificar el coche, que es un hermoso deportivo blanco, un poco más amplio que su ex carro (arrebatado por su actual mujer), aerodinámico, llantas de aleación originales, tres puertas…Busca en una de las cápsulas la silla porta bebé para ponerla en el auto, donde irá sentado su primogénito. Lo ubica a su hijo y él se sienta en el auto para partir con dirección a la ciudad del Oeste.

En Capsule Corp., Bulma ya había dado a luz a una hermosa bebita que había sido bautizada con el nombre de Bra. Todos habían ido a visitar a Bulma por tal acontecimiento. Krilin estaba en el jardín de la corporación, jugando con su hija que ha crecido bastante y que ya asiste al kinder, el maestro mira televisión, Goten y Trunks corren como locos por toda la casa, Videl y Gohan juegan cartas en la mesa del living y Milk está con Bulma y su hijita. La bebita es idéntica a su madre: los ojos, facciones, color de cabello ¡todo! En un instante, Bulma llama a Krilin para preguntarle si Yamcha vendrá hoy o no.

La verdad es que no se…- Algo triste- él me prometió que vendría, pero hace tiempo que no lo veo… ¡Parece que la chica que tiene ahora es un poquito controladora!

También estoy preocupada, pues me prometió que me visitaría pronto, para ver a su hijo lo grande que está… ¡Seguramente también ha tenido mucho "trabajo"!

Ojalá que venga para que platiquemos cosas de hombres… jejejeje… Una buena cerveza y una buena conversación nunca están de más. Además que él ahora es padre, quizás me cuente como le ha ido en su nueva faceta.

¡Tienes razón!-asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sostiene a su hijita en brazos- ¡No sabes todo lo que ha cambiado Yamcha desde que es padre! La otra vez me enteré que casi no sale de parrandas ¿Cómo lo ves?

¡Eso me lo ha de contar él!-Riendo- Es que lo escucho y no lo creo… ¡De veras!... Si hace un año atrás, nuestro querido Yamcha era todo un donjuán y ahora un responsable padre ¡Qué cambio!

De improvisto, un carro deportivo blanco se acerca de manera veloz hasta la corporación. Krilin, sorprendido, se acerca para apreciar aquel coche que relucía su brillo por el diseño que poseía. El carro frena al lado de Krilin, se baja un vidrio de manera automática y un rostro familiar lo saluda.

¡Yamcha!-Casi gritando- ¡Qué alegría verte, amigo!

Espera, que ya me bajo…Es que vengo con compañía-deteniendo el motor del carro- Espera Zeph, que ya te libero de la silla.

¿Zeph?-Sorprendido- ¿Quién es Zeph?... ¡No me digas que…!

Sí, ese es el nombre de mi hijo… ¡Ven acá, campeón!-Sacando al bebé de la silla y cargándolo en sus brazos- ¡Bienvenido a Corporación Cápsula! ¡Él es Krilin!

Este… este… ¡No lo puedo creer! –Más sorprendido aún- Si…si se parece mucho a ti… ¡Lo veo y no lo creo!... Pero… ¡Si es igualito a ti!... Vaya -rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y Bulma?- preguntándole a Krilin- ¿Está adentro, no?... Supe que su acierto fue hecho realidad: tuvo niña ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabes? –Frunciendo el ceño- ¡Ahhh! Se me olvida que ustedes se cuentan todo…Bien, pues fue así… Pasa, que te están esperando.

Yamcha lleva a su hijo en brazos y entra al lugar que alguna vez le cobijó también. En un rincón del jardín nota que están los dueños de casa: el sr. y la sra. Brief. Los saluda con un gesto y entra hacia la casa.

Cariño ¿Acaso ese no era Yamcha que portaba un bebé en brazos?-Pregunta un dudoso Sr. Brief que está sentado en una banca- Lo digo porque el bebé era idéntico a él…

¡Sí, era Yamcha! ¡Cómo no lo voy a reconocer si luce cada vez más bien!-Sonriendo por jocoso comentario- Me pregunto quién es la afortunada madre de ese bebé.

Sigue avanzando por la casa hasta llegar al living, Gohan lo saluda de un apretón de manos y se sorprende también de verlo con un bebé en brazos. Videl también…Mejor dicho, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Yamcha con Zeph en brazos, menos Bulma, que ya le conocía… Para ella no fue nada nuevo.

¡Hola Yamcha!-Una feliz mamá saluda a su amigo- ¡Te presento a Bra, mi hijita!... ¡Oh, que grande está Zeph!

¡Felicitaciones, Bulma!-Luciendo su varonil sonrisa- ¡Veo que te saliste con la tuya! ¡Una chica como tú!

Jajajajajaja… ¡No sabes lo que me he reído recordando lo que te dije! Me salí con mis propósitos… ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo has estado?

De ahí, estos dos no dejaron de conversar: de su vida, de sus problemas, relaciones, etc.… Un grato momento para ambos. No perdiendo el tiempo, también platicó con Krilin: bromas pesadas se hicieron el uno al otro, comentaron cosas propias de hombres, de la vida ¡En fin!...De repente, su fiel amigo Púar apareció por la puerta y a toda velocidad saludó a su gran amigo.

¡Amigooo! ¡Tanto tiempo!-emocionado Púar- ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! Tu hijo es idéntico a ti… No sabes lo feliz que soy al verte sonreír otra vez, amigo.

Lo mismo digo yo, Púar-Abrazando a su pequeño amigo- ¡él es mi hijo Zeph! Él mi razón de vivir…Sacó los ojos de su madre… ¡A propósito! ¿Te vendrías a vivir conmigo, otra vez?

No dudándolo, Púar aceptó, pues ahora estaría junto a su gran amigo, que ahora tenía familia y nuevas responsabilidades en la vida. Así se le fue la tarde, conversando con todos. Si hasta conversó co los dueños de casa, a los que hacía tiempo que no veía, sobre todo al dr. Brief, que lo invitó a que viniese más seguido, pues no tenía a alguien que conversara sobre temas que a él le interesaban-_Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, pues tú me ayudabas antes a darle mis últimos retoques a mis experimentos ¿Qué dices?_- Todos notaron el parecido físico que tenía Zeph en relación a Yamcha: _Lo único distinto a ti son sus ojos celestes_-declaró Krilin- Cosa que fue aceptada de manera unánime. Así pasó la tarde, platicando con todos, con sus amigos. Notó que era algo tarde y decidió irse; se despidió de todos, prometiendo visitarlos más seguido. Subió a su hijito al coche, lo ubicó en su silla y partió con rumbo desconocido, pero dentro de la misma ciudad.

Bajando la velocidad, llegó hasta la zona residencial de la ciudad. _¡Qué recuerdos! ¡Si hace un par de meses te venía a visitar aquí sin saber de tu existencia! Cómo ha cambiado la situación, mi pequeñito._ Ganándose frente a una hermosa casa, Yamcha se estaciona, saca a su pequeño hijo y lo porta junto a él. Púar se queda junto al bebé, cuidándolo.

Yamcha, el bebé cree que soy su juguete-algo incómodo, tratando de evitar que el bebé le agarre la cola- Es bien activo tu hijo, pero no sabes lo feliz que soy por ver que tienes a un Yamcha pequeño… ¿A qué venimos acá?

Es algo que después te contaré… ¡Tranquilo! No es nada malo-calmando a Zeph para que no le tire la cola a Púar- Zeph: te portarás bien con Púar… ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Con un caminar seguro, Yamcha se dirige hasta la puerta de aquella hermosa casa que le traía gratos recuerdos de haber visitado a la madre de su hijo antes de saber toda la verdad y los cambios que implicó que se supiera todo. Arreglándose el cabello y colocándose lentes oscuros, él toca el timbre, esperando a que alguien abra la puerta y le conteste. Nada…toca otra vez y el citófono se prende y una voz femenina le contesta.

¡Buenas tardes! ¿A quién busca?

Busco a la señora o el señor Hunt… ¿Estarán ambos?

¿De parte de quién?-pregunta la voz

Yamcha Taro, señorita.

Un silencio durante 3 minutos se sintió en la entrada, Yamcha pensaba que no había nadie o que simplemente lo habían ignorado, pues sabían que él estaba ahí. De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió y salieron el sr. y la sra. Hunt, a atenderle. Yamcha se puso nervioso, pues recordó que habían estado tratando con Grace de ubicarlos durante tanto tiempo, y nunca tuvieron respuesta de ellos. Que trataron de acercarse a ellos y solo fueron rechazos. El señor Hunt era un hombre bajo, con cabello canoso, ojos verdes, voz grave y bien vestido, las arrugas daban a saber que era mayor que la señora Hunt. Ella, en cambio, era delgada, más alta que él, de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos celestes, cuidada figura y prácticamente no tenía líneas de expresión en su rostro, con un look muy fashion, propio de una cincuentona sexy. El señor Hunt se acerca un poco más a él, y deja tras él a su mujer.

¿A qué viene, Taro?-Frunciendo el ceño- ¡Acaso usted sabe que nosotros no intercambiaremos palabras con usted?...¿Lo tiene claro, cierto?... ¡O no recuerda el daño a la honra de mi familia que usted le hizo cuando dejó embarazada a mi hija mientras ella estaba casada?

Lo se, señor Hunt, lo se- Cabizbajo- Por eso vine hoy a conversar con-- (interrumpido)

¿Supongo que usted entendió todo lo que le dije recién?... Entonces, así como llegó, váyase…-cambiando el semblante- ¡Y dígale a Grace que no se moleste en enviarlo a usted!

No señor, vine por mi cuenta, a hablar de "hombre a hombre", con usted…No meta a Grace en esta conversación, ella no tiene nada que ver en lo de hoy…Usted no sabe lo mucho que ha sufrido sin verlos a ustedes-acotando Yamcha- Es más: ella merece que la escuchen, que le den otra oportunidad.

¿Quién se cree que es usted Taro al exigir eso?-algo enfadado- ¿Acaso no recuerda que mi hija deshonró a mi familia con aquel "numerito" que se mandó con usted?... Insisto; váyase por donde llegó o llamaré a la policía.

Ese "numerito" que usted dice se llama Zeph, que es MI HIJO, y no voy a permitir que usted le llame así… ¡Cualquier cosa, menos que me insulte!-enfadado Yamcha- Ahora insisto yo; una conversación de hombre a hombre, como lo planteé al llegar.

Helen, llama a la policía, este hombre no se quiere ir…-diciéndoselo a su mujer- ¡Se lo advertí Taro! Usted no me hizo caso…

¿Sabe por qué estoy aquí, no? ¿Sabe por qué vine a ganarme más su odio? ¡Porque amo a su hija y no sabe lo orgulloso que me ha hecho al darme un hijo como Zeph! Usted no sabe las penas que ha sufrido su hija, su princesa…De haber tenido todo a empezar de cero con una persona que lo único que quiere es verla sonreír de buena gana…

¡Acaso no te importó eso cuando le arruinaste la vida al acostarte con ella!-Enfurecido totalmente el señor Hunt- ¡Claro! ¡Si un mujeriego como tú lo único que busca es placer y acostarse con las más guapas! ¡Y justo te metiste con mi hija, desgraciado! ¡Se iba a casar con un chico ideal para ella!

Se casó con alguien que no amaba, con alguien que le fue muchas veces infiel… ¿A eso usted le dice que era su pareja ideal? Yo conocí a Hugh, un buen muchacho, un buen colega, pero, con la fama, también se acostó con chicas que no eran su novia… ¡Basta de idealizar a la gente!

¡Tu no sabes la vergüenza que tengo cuando me reúno con mis conocidos y sabe que mi nieto lleva otro apellido!-melancólico-No lo sabes…Pues bien, te dije un par de verdades, ahora vete de aquí y no vuelvas.

Detente-dice la señora Hunt- Yo si quiero saber de mi hija… Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero… ¡Es mi hija!

Helen ¿Qué dices?... ¿Acaso no recuerdas el mal que nos hizo con…?

¡No sigas Tom!- Sollozando- ¡No sigas!... Mi hija quizás se equivocó, pero… No soy nadie para juzgarla como lo hemos hecho nosotros dos… A mi no me hace feliz verlo, Yamcha… Pero si se que mi hija está bien, soy feliz.

Mujer, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas la educación que le dimos a Grace y mira con lo que sale?... ¡Tuvo todo y mira con lo que sale!-cruzando los brazos- Está bien, un error lo comete cualquiera, pero no con mi princesa, no con ella-ahora él tiene sus ojos con lágrimas- ¿Por qué lo hizo, Taro?

Un momento de tenso silencio reinó entre los tres presentes, un Sr. Hunt que no podía contener más sus lágrimas cobijaba su cabeza en los brazos de su mujer, consolándose de a poco. Yamcha pensaba que su visita había sido inoportuna: la herida aún estaba abierta, y parece que su presencia la había vuelto a abrir más. Pero, de un instante, se dio cuenta de el último comentario que le había hecho Tom Hunt padre, sacando fuerzas, le respondió.

Lo hice porque yo si se lo que es crecer sin un padre, que tu madre te de el apellido de él y que él jamás nunca se aparezca por donde vives…De que tu madre te diga que te pareces a tu padre y que cada vez que lo diga se largue a llorar y que eso de a poco la mate por dentro-Mirando al suelo- No quise que Grace ni Zeph pasaran por eso, por eso no dudé en pedirle que se marchara conmigo a vivir si esta situación estallaba de un momento a otro.

El Sr. Hunt da la espalda y se marcha dentro de la casa. La Sra. Hunt va tras él, pero es imposible hacer que él regrese a seguir platicando. Yamcha nota que ya es tiempo de marcharse, de irse…Da media vuelta, comienza un lento caminar, algo triste, pero un brazo lo toma y le detiene su lento paso.

Yo si le creo, Taro-Con una limpia y veraz mirada de ella- Yo se que usted no es un canon de comportamiento, pero se nota que ha cambiado mucho al estar con mi hija… ¡No sabe cuanto la extraña su padre a ella!... Tom está molesto, pues es su hija menor, y ella era sus ojos… Su ejemplo…Pero creo que pronto se le pasará todo.

Sra. Hunt… Grace los quiere mucho a ustedes, siempre me habla de ustedes, que son su ejemplo-algo melancólico- Me da cierta rabia saber por el hecho de su error no la siguen visitando ni hablando…Yo amo a su hija, y quiero que ella esté feliz también.

Yamcha… No se pero… ¿Existe la posibilidad que usted me de su dirección para visitarla?... No se lo diga a nadie… Tom se enfadará mucho si se entera de esto, pero, yo quiero ver a mi hija y a mi nieto…-mirando a todos lados la Sra.

Es que…ahora ando con mi hijo en mi carro, mi amigo Púar lo está cuidando… ¡Venga, por acá!

La Sra. Sale tras los pasos de Yamcha a ver el carro blanco que está estacionado a 30 metros más allá. P jugaba con el bebé dentro del auto. Yamcha abre la puerta y toma a su hijo en brazos, provocando la sorpresa y emoción de la Sra. Hunt al ver lo grande que está su nieto.

¡Por Dios! ¡Tiene la mirada de mi hija Grace! ¡Sacaste la estirpe de mi marido, bebé!-Emocionada y feliz- Grace tenía la misma mirada a su edad…En lo demás es igual a usted, Taro. Parece que no fue simple affaire, salió bien guapo mi nieto…Parece que siempre hubo amor en ustedes… Me encantaría que Tom dijese lo mismo.

¿En serio?-algo sonrojado- Es que tiene las facciones mías y su color de ojos…este niño es fruto del amor, no de un "numerito" como dijo su marido, señora.

Perdónalo, aún está molesto con todo… ¿Sabes? Yo también estuve molesta, pero extraño tanto a mi hija, que el odio, rencor y temores ya los dejé de lado… ¡Me debo ir!... Pero antes dile a mi hija que la extraño y que estamos bien… Recuerda, la iré a visitar, y a mi nieto también… ¡Adiós Taro!

De a poco se alejó la señora de los tres que estaban en el carro, Púar algo confuso, le pregunta a su amigo como le había ido con su visita, cargando a su hijo en brazos, alzándolo, le responde.

Creo que hemos dado el paso crucial para que esta familia se reconcilie con sus temores y con el qué dirán de los demás-Confiado Yamcha.

Pero ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado de tu parte decir eso?-aclara Púar

No, no lo creo… Ojalá que esta reunión fuese en tres meses más, en el cumpleaños de Grace, sería un lindo regalo.

Ojalá amigo, por lo que me has contado, ella es una buena chica que se merece muchas cosas.

Se lo merece todo, Púar-Entrando al carro-Se merece todo lo demás… ¡Entra!... que ahora vamos rumbo a mi apartamento en la ciudad del Norte…

Los tres en el auto emprenden rumbo hacia el Norte, por la autopista a toda velocidad, para llegar pronto al apartamento de Yamcha.


	7. Eres el trazo a mi vida

Después de haber pasado a la residencia Hunt, Yamcha, Púar y Zeph van en dirección a la capital del Norte por la autopista "Inter cardinal". Mientras acelera, él prende la radio CD y coloca un tema de música electrónica; _Adagio for strings_, amenizando más el viaje. Púar nota que el bebé se ha dormido y se va al asiento delantero a platicar con su amigo.

¡Hace tiempo que no salgo a bailar! ¿Sabes? Escucho esta música y es como si sólo me moviese…No lo niego, también extraño salir de noche-Le dice Yamcha mientras escucha la música y conduce- ¿Te parece si me acompañas esta noche?

Pero Yamcha, si ahora vamos rumbo a tu casa, a ver a tu mujer… ¡Perdón, tu novia!-Con la mano en la nuca Púar, riendo del comentario que acaba de decir- Déjalo para otro día…

Ah, pues… ¡Tienes razón! Mejor invito a Grace que salga conmigo otro día, más que mal, es mi novia…-convenciéndose de lo que acaba de decir.

Oye Yamcha, a ella la conozco por fotos, pero… ¿Cómo es?-Pregunta un curioso Púar.

A ver… De cabello castaño oscuro, piel clara, ojos celestes, hermosas facciones, largas piernas, sexy caminar, hermosa figura-- (interrumpido)

¡Noooooo! ¡Me refiero de cómo es ella psicológicamente!... ¡Ya te fuiste por el otro lado! Desde que eras un adolescente has tenido esa manía… ¡Humanos!- cruzando los brazos.

¡Ahhhhh!, te refieres a eso…Es una chica muy hábil en los negocios, estudió finanzas. También es muy amable cuando favoreces lo que ella te pide…Es un poco "celosa"-sonriendo- ¡Bien, ese es mi karma! Las mujeres que he tenido han sido celosas.

Jajajajaja… ¡Y yo que pensaba que con ella te habías salvado!

Riendo ambos, Yamcha detiene el carro, pues habían llegado al límite Cardinal de la ciudad, que estaba señalizado con un semáforo que abarcaba 4 pistas en dirección al Norte. Él baja el espejo para tomar un poco de aire: de pronto, un carro celeste, descapotable, se gana a su lado… Dos hermosas jóvenes quedan mirando a Yamcha, una era pelirroja y la otra morena de ojos calipso.

Marcy… ¿Qué no es Yamcha Taro el conductor de al lado?-Le dice la pelirroja a la morena.

Wow! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es él!-lo dice la morena mientras sigue mirando a Yamcha que está al lado de ellas- ¡Hola guapo! ¿Cómo estás?

Bi…Bien gracias…-Saludándoles y poniéndose sus lentes de sol- ¡Hermoso día para pasear!

Oye ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotras a una fiesta cerca de aquí?... Después te quedas con nosotras dos, a pasar la noche… ¿Le parece, Mr. _Home-run_?

Boquiabierto, Yamcha se ríe ante tal propuesta de las muchachas, mientras las dos chicas le siguen coqueteando descaradamente. Púar se pone serio, y le recomienda que también se ponga serio.

Amigo, no caigas otra vez…Recuerda que por ser así has perdido lo que más has querido alguna vez en tu vida…-Aconsejándole Púar- La vida te ha premiado otra vez, no desperdicies las segundas oportunidades.

Ahhhh-dándole un golpe al volante- _vade retro_… ¡Kami, aleja estos pensamientos impuros que tengo!... ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué yo?

Acelerando cuando da la luz verde del semáforo, Yamcha parte a toda velocidad, alejándose de las muchachas; en un dos por tres, está lejos de ellas, algo arrepentido, eso sí, de esta decisión que ha tomado. Púar le da un palmetón en la espalda, signo de confianza por la decisión acertada que ha tomado. Zeph aún sigue durmiendo, plácidamente…El trayecto sigue así hasta que aparece el cartel de "Bienvenidos a la ciudad del Norte". Entrando a la ciudad, Yamcha toma el rumbo por angostas calles hasta dar al centro urbano, lleno de carros. En un instante, suena su teléfono móvil, y se detiene para contestarlo: es Grace que le pregunta por donde viene, y ella le da las coordenadas para que la pase a buscar, demorando poco en encontrarla, pues estaba a tres cuadras más allá de donde se había detenido. Él la divisa y se baja a buscarla; con un tierno beso se saludan y, de la mano, se acercan hasta el carro.

Grace, te presento a mi amigo de toda la vida…Púar, ella es Grace-Abriendo la puerta del carro.

Hola Púar… ¡Yamcha me ha hablado mucho de ti! ¡Por fin te conozco!-dándole la mano.

¡Hola Grace!... Eres tal cual Yamcha te describió… ¡Qué alegría de conocerte!

Bien, ahora que se conocen ¿Pueden entrar al carro?-indicando con la mano para que pasen- Zeph se ha quedado dormido con el viaje y con todo lo que ha jugado.

A propósito ¿Dónde fuiste hoy?-pregunta Grace mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad- Es que te llamé y no te pude ubicar.

Fui a ver a Bulma; nació su hija… Es igual a ella… También estuve con mis amigos también, con Krilin… ¡Estuvo genial la visita!

Oye Púar… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?... ¿Es verdad que Yamcha era tímido con las chicas cuando era un adolescente?-Curiosa.

Sí, es verdad… ¡Se sonrojaba entero cuando una chica guapa se le acercaba!-mirando Púar a Yamcha mientras le cuenta a Grace- Tartamudeaba y las palabras no le salían… ¡Míralo ahora!

Los dos ríen, mientras Yamcha hace una mueca de desprecio a Púar por decir aquel comentario. Ella ríe de buena gana y le da un beso en la mejilla a Yamcha, para que cambie el semblante.

No te enojes, cariño… ¡Vieras lo guapo que te pones cuando frunces el ceño!-acurrucándose ella al lado de Yamcha- Además, quería comprobar otra cosa…Supe por ahí que eres buen bailarín…Me lo contó una manager que ha llegado a nuestra empresa cosmética.

¡Eso es cierto!-Jactándose Yamcha- Seguramente la que te hizo el comentario me conoce y ha bailado conmigo… ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!...Y… ¿Cómo se llama tu colega?

Stacy… Stacy Whitten, que es la nueva general manager de la división cosmética de la empresa…Dijo que te ubicaba de hace años, que te conocía desde que eras la revelación del baseball-Dijo Grace.

Una frenada de improviso por tal comentario hizo que los tres se fueran hacia adelante por el impulso del frenazo…Por la situación, Yamcha pide disculpas y comienza a manejar en dirección al apartamento. Púar mira a Yamcha por el espejo retrovisor, riéndose de la situación.

Pensando -"_Stacy… ¿Aquí?... ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo, por kami!... ¡Y más encima, es jefa de Grace!… Lo único que falta es que la lleve al apartamento…_

¿Conoces a Stacy?... Ella dijo que te conocía bien…-comenta ella- Además, dijo que ubicaba a tu ex y que ella la odiaba.

Como no la va odiar Bulma si por culpa de esa Yamcha terminó con ella 13 años de relación-acota Púar mientras a Yamcha le cae una enorme gota de sudor- Esa tipa no me simpatiza, es una come-hombres.

¿En serio?-Sorprendida- A mi me parece que Stacy no es mala persona… Es algo coqueta, pero nada más. Andan todos los ejecutivos "babeando" por ella.

Stacy fue mi novia por 2 años…-nervioso y con una gota de sudor- Ella me dejó porque no me porté bien…Además, nos seguimos viendo hasta que te conocí…Pero ella insiste en verme… Te lo digo para que no te encuentres con sorpresas ni con comentarios malintencionados. Ella no es mala persona, pero es algo "obsesiva".

Ah… Bien…-suspirando- ¿Sabes? Me siento halagada por tener un novio como tú, bueno, padre de mi hijo también… ¡Pero ni se te ocurra coquetearle cuando la veas! El cuerpo que tiene Stacy es envidiable, cualquier hombre voltearía a mirarle, y tú no eres la excepción… ¿Estamos?-cambiando la cara.

Púar ríe del comentario de Grace, más que mal, el karma de su amigo es ese, que cada mujer que ha tenido ha sido celosa. Yamcha también ríe, pero, la cara de Grace lo hace ponerse serio. El conductor frena el carro: han llegado al edificio donde habitan, con un gesto, Yamcha le pide a Púar que suba a su hijo al apartamento. Grace queda descolocada por la situación, y, tomándole la mano y abrazándola, le pide que suban un poco más tarde.

Necesito contarte algo que hice hoy, es acerca de tus padres…-Yamcha cambiando de tema

No me digas que…-nerviosa e inquieta- ¿Acaso los fuiste a ver?

Sí…Los fui a ver, pero…Parece que con tu padre no hay intercambios ni diálogos…Tu madre aceptó hablar conmigo…-dice Yamcha a Grace mientras ella lo abraza a él- Tranquila: parece que algún día tu madre vendrá a visitarte… Le di la dirección y el número de teléfono del apartamento.

¡Oh, Yamcha!-abrazándolo mientras unas lágrimas le caen por su bello rostro- ¡No se cómo te agradeceré lo que has hecho por mi!

Bueno, sólo si tú quisieras que yo te lo…-dándose un manotazo en la cabeza- ¡Qué diablos estoy diciendo!... Ignora lo que dije-sonrojado- Tu madre está bien, vio a Zeph…Lo encontró guapo y muy parecido a ti también.

Qué bueno…Seguramente se emocionó al ver a su nieto…No sabes cuanto los extraño…A los tres: papá, mamá y Tom Jr.-emocionada- No hallo la hora a que vengan a visitarnos.

A ver, tu madre aceptó, pero tu padre…-cambiando su mirada- Lo siento, pero tu padre me mando al carajo… ¡Tendrá sus razones! No lo juzgo, pero… ¡Bueno!

Grace abraza a Yamcha más fuerte mientras comienzan a caminar hacia el ascensor, él le toma la mano y le da un beso, y continúan caminando.

¿Cómo está papá?-pregunta algo triste- No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso… Perdónalo…aún está dolido.

¿Sabes? Si yo hubiese tenido una hija como tú también hubiese mandado al carajo a su novio…Es una reacción típica de un padre que quiere proteger a su hija-Abrazando a la chica- Lo comprendo por cierta parte, también. Insisto, quizás tu madre tarde tiempo en visitarte, debes ser paciente.

Lo se, lo se…-suspirando-Se que mi madre hará todo por traer a papá hasta acá con nosotros…Tendré que otra vez esperar de brazos cruzados hasta que el tiempo se acuerde de mi.

Grace, cambiando de tema… ¿Podríamos repetir lo de anoche?-susurrándole al oído- El perfume nuevo que traes puesto me tiene revolucionadas las hormonas… ¿Qué dices?

Pero Yamcha, si has traído a tu amigo a vivir con nosotros, él se dará cuanta de lo que hacemos-sonrojada- A parte que no podríamos hacer ruido…

De eso me encargo yo- cerrándole un ojo- Y eso de hacer ruido…es un detalle… "gran detalle"

Con una sonrisa cómplice entre ambos, la pareja sube hasta el apartamento. Grace le hace preguntas y más preguntas a Púar sobre el pasado de Yamcha, llevándose sorpresas y más sorpresas… Un álbum fotográfico revela detalles de él, su juventud, su vida etc., sorprendiendo e interesando cada vez más a Grace. Yamcha sostiene al juguetón Zeph mientras ven las fotografías, cosa que el bebé quiere tomar y romper, enojándose el bebito si no le pasan lo que él quiere.

Así transcurrieron los meses hasta que el bebé cumplió el año de vida; Zeph ya podía caminar y decir tres palabras-mamá, papá y Púar…Lo demás eran travesuras que el bebito hacía…Bulma había ido un par de veces con Trunks y Bra a visitarlos a la ciudad, para saber como ellos estaban. Yamcha ha tomado una decisión: dejará el baseball para dedicarse a roles administrativos y gerenciales de su club deportivo, cosa que ha provocado que los fans del equipo estén horas y horas frente al apartamento de Yamcha pidiéndole que no renuncie. Él siente que es tiempo de darle paso a las nuevas generaciones y que debe dejar de batear…Todo ha sido calmo y tranquilo. Algunas veces al mes Grace y Yamcha salen a bailar, para relajarse también de las exigencias laborales y deportivas. Zeph anda a la siga de Púar para tirarle la cola, estresándolo por tal situación., cosa que Yamcha le causa risa…

Los días de verano en la capital del Norte son templados y con lindo atardecer, la temperatura diaria no sobrepasa lo 23 ºC. La mayoría de la gente por aquí viste manga corta en esta época y sale a pasera en familia. Yamcha ya ha cambiado de rubro: ahora es director de la división comercial de su equipo de baseball, dígase contrato de _sponsors_ o cosas por el estilo. Él pensó que si se retiraba de este deporte ya no tendría patrocinadores como los había tenido cuando jugaba; gran error, pues prestigiosas marcas de perfume y de ropa de hombre lo han contratado para salir en sus campañas publicitarias. Elegantemente vestido, de riguroso negro, con corbata roja de seda, zapatos negros y cabello corto algo desordenado, camina por la avenida principal de la ciudad del Norte, pensando en algo que ha de hacer hoy. No se recuerda bien, pero algo tiene que hacer este día…Mientras camina, su amigo Púar le trata de hacer recordar lo que debe hacer hoy.

La verdad es que no me acuerdo lo pendiente que debo hacer hoy… No se por qué, pero me parece que es algo importantísimo-le dice Yamcha a Púar mientras caminan por el boulevard.

A ver… ¿Están de aniversario?-- (interrumpido Púar)

Noooo, mira que eso fue hace un mes y casi me mató por haber olvidado esa fecha-Asustado y con una cara cómica- Las mujeres no entienden que nosotros solemos olvidar esas fechas.

La verdad es que me rindo… ¡No se que podría decirte, amigo!

Yo tampoco recuerdo bien lo que hoy debo hacer- mientras mira una vitrina a una joyería que está ahí- Es más, ni siquiera me atrevo a llamarle para preguntarle que se celebra hoy… Son las 5 p.m. ya y aún no logro recordar que pasa hoy… ¡Rayos!

De repente, mirando a la joyería, ve un anillo de compromiso hecho de platino, uno de los metales más caros y preciosos que existe.

¡Ya se!-Encendiéndosele la ampolleta del ingenio- Para pasar desapercibida la situación, le regalo ese anillo que está ahí y así el reto no será tan drástico por olvidar que se celebra hoy.

Amigo… ¿Viste el precio del anillo?-Apuntando Púar a la vitrina- ¡Es carísimo!... ¡Por favor! Qué cambiado estás….

Púar, ella se merece eso y mucho más, aunque quede endeudado para siempre- suspirando y haciendo reír a su amigo- La verdad es que también un regalo para una fecha así distinta a un cumpleaños le….

¿Qué sucede Yamcha te has quedado callado?-Pregunta Púar al notar el silencio y cambio de semblante de su amigo.

¡Nooooooooooooooo!-Poniendo una cara terrible- Hoy Grace está de cumpleaños: le prometí que saldríamos a cenar a un bonito restaurante y no tengo ni una reserva… ¡Se me olvidó otra vez! ¡Dame permiso Púar, que debo comprar eses anillo para que no me llegue un sartenazo otra vez!

No cambias amigo, no cambias…

En un dos por tres Yamcha se dirige hasta su apartamento, lleno de bolsas de compras, para hacerle una cena a su novia, pues, como no tenía reservado una mesa en un restaurante, debía "improvisar" para que no le llegase otro sermón de _"esto no se olvida, hombre por Dios"_. Corrió hasta su apartamento, encontrándose con la niñera de Zeph, que aún no ha dejado de trabajar.

Señor Taro ¿Tan temprano de vuelta a casa?-Agrega la muchacha mientras juega con el bebé- Pensé que llegaría a la misma hora de ayer.

No, es que tuve un gran percance, y debo remediarlo-Dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa y buscando lo que va a preparar- ¡Hola Zeph, que bueno que estés bien!

Papá…-aleteando en dirección a su padre para que lo tomase en brazos- pa…pa.

Zeph, ven acá, pero no me tires la cola-Alega Púar llamando al bebé para que se tranquilice un poco- ¡Apúrate Yamcha que tu hijo me va agarrar la cola y no me va a soltar!

Y… ¿Ha llamado alguien o ha preguntado alguien por mi?-Le dice Yamcha a la joven mientras comienza a picar cebolla y pimentones en la cocina- Más que mal es fin de mes y el cumpleaños de Grace.

Mmmm… ¡Sí!... Era una señora que preguntó por usted y a que hora lo encontraba por acá, pues le dije que a las 8:00 pm. Lo podía encontrar sí o sí. Señor Taro, entonces me retiro, pues usted está acá, y debo ir a estudiar: tengo exámen mañana y--

¡No te preocupes Lynn! Eres de gran ayuda para nosotros… Púar te pasará lo que te corresponde al mes, lo demás lo soluciona Grace, ella se entiende más con las cosas legales y de dinero más que yo ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Despidiéndose de los tres, la chica se marcha y quedan ellos en el apartamento. Púar prende la televisión mientras Yamcha continúa cocinando algo para su novia. Zeph se sienta al lado de Púar a mirar TV. De pronto, el timbre del apartamento suena y el mismo Yamcha va a contestar y ver quién es, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Después de una hora, Grace llega hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, luce hermosa y muy juvenil con el traje verde manzana que lleva puesto; tacos aguja que hacen ver sus esbeltas y contorneadas piernas, cabello liso que danza en sus hombros y gafas oscuras que la hacen verse guapísima. Baja del carro rojo y ve a Y que la está esperando, lo ve y se dirige hacia él.

¡Hola, Taro!- Abrazándolo y dándole un agarrón en un glúteo- ¿Cómo está el manager más guapo que conozco del baseball?... ¿Notas algo raro en mi hoy?

Pero Grace, no hagas eso aquí-Mirando a todos lados- Este… ¿Algo raro?...Mmmm… ¡Estás más guapa que antes!...

¿Y?-Agregando más si él se acuerda- ¿No notas nada raro en mi, cierto?...

Sí, lo noto…Estás de cumpleaños…Disculpa, pero se me había olvidado… Por eso no te había llamado hoy… ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

Se te olvidan las cosas y quieres que cierre los ojos… ¡Perfecto!-Algo molesta, pero igual cierra sus ojos- ¿Con qué me vas a salir ahora?

Tomándole su delicada mano y sacando de su mano la cajita, Yamcha le pone en el dedo anular el hermoso anillo de platino que le había comprado a Grace. Rodeándola con sus brazos en la cintura de ella, le pide que abra sus ojos y que vea lo nuevo que lleva en su mano. La chica cambió el rostro de un momento a otro.

¡No lo puedo creer!-Gritando de la emoción- ¡Es genial y precioso! Mira… ¡Wow!-Gritando más- Gracias Yamcha ¿para que te preocupaste?

¡Para que no me llegara un sartenazo otra vez!-Riendo y con una gota de sudor en la nuca- ¡Bromas!... Lo hice porque te lo mereces…Pero el regalo que te tengo para la noche será mejor que un mero anillo de platino…

Jajajaja-Emocionada- me miro la mano y no creo lo que veo… ¡Qué hermoso es! ¡Dios mío!... Yamcha, tan preocupado que eres por mí…

Lo hago porque me gustas mucho también: eres una mujer preciosa que me ha robado la mirada este último año, eres la que me ha devuelto lo que yo necesito, has encendido mi líbido, mi pasión… Has sido una gran compañera, una excelente amante-Dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomándole la mano- ¿Qué quieres que diga si lo tengo todo contigo?... ¡Ven, sígueme!

Yamcha sale arrancando del estacionamiento, mientras Grace corre tras él alegando que no puede corres tanto, pues trae tacones que le dificultan corres más rápido. La chica sigue alegando por la situación, pero toma un atajo: el ascensor, que estaba muy cerca de ahí. Sube en él y logra llegar en el apartamento. Otra vez se topa con Yamcha, que se larga a reír y corre tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo. Él se deja alcanzar y ella lo abraza, besándolo apasionadamente. Luego de esto, él comienza a correr otra vez con ella de la mano, ambos felices, pero, dos personas estaban a la entrada del apartamento de Yamcha. Grace, al verlos, quedó congelada, sin decir nada. Yamcha guardo silencio también. Eran los padres de Grace. Ella aún seguía inmóvil por verlos a ellos, sin decir ni pío, pero, el padre de ella, se acercó hasta Yamcha.

Yamcha, yo se que usted no es santo de mi devoción, pero…Con mi mujer y familia hemos venido a darles disculpas tanto a usted como mi hija, pues yo-Emocionado y mirando al suelo- Yo he comprendido lo doloroso que es tener lejos a un ser querido como mi hija y no poder ver crecer a mi nieto… ¡No puedo más con mi orgullo, lo siento hija! ¡Perdóname por lo mal que te he tratado!

Grace, con una lágrima en su mejilla, sale disparada a abrazar a su emocionado padre y a su madre, por verlos otra vez. La chica no pudo contener su emoción también y también los abrazó fuertemente a ambos. Yamcha observaba enternecido la imagen de cómo el Sr. Hunt tuvo que tragarse todo su orgullo y pedirle perdón a su hija. Secándose las lágrimas del reencuentro, el Sr. Se acercó hasta Yamcha a darle la mano y decirle un par de palabras.

Taro… ¿Me perdona por las burradas que le dije la otra vez? –Algo avergonzado- Reaccioné mal y equivocadamente… Me he dado cuenta lo equivocado que estoy y, al ver a mi hija feliz con usted, me doy cuenta lo buen hombre que es usted para ella ¡Cuídela, por favor! ¡Es mi princesita!

No se preocupe Sr. Hunt- Dándole la mano- Yo en su caso hubiese hecho lo mismo… Y me he dado cuenta de una cosa: la gran mujer que es su hija, lo responsable y buena madre que es ella… No sabe cuanto quiero a su hija…-Mirando a Grace mientras ella se sonroja con su comentario- No sabe lo mucho que la quiero y lo orgulloso que estoy con ella a mi lado.

Por cierto hija, hoy es tu cumpleaños y te hemos venido a saludar con tu hermano que está subiendo la torta-Indica feliz la sra. Hunt a su hija- Escogimos esta fecha para que fuese un regalo simbólico también… ¿Nos perdonas por todo este tiempo que no te hemos visto?

Mamá, eso no hace falta saberlo: claro que sí los perdono, no soy nadie para juzgarlos…-Indica Grace- Pero antes, pasen adentro, para que sigamos conversando y para saber cómo están… ¡Adelante!

Y entraron todos al apartamento a celebrar el cumpleaños de la chica. La familia Hunt se sorprendió al ver lo grande que estaba el único nieto que aún tenían. Yamcha abrazaba a Grace mientras ambos miraban a la familia reunirse…Tom Jr. Bromeaba, pues decía que nadie le creerá que tiene de pariente a Yamcha Taro: todos reían del comentario. P le contaba al sr. Hunt las gracias que hacía su nieto y lo poco tranquilo que estaba él por culpa de que Zeph andaba todo el día a la siga de su cola. En un momento, Grace se alejó del grupo, cosa que Yamcha notó, saliendo en compañía de ella.

¿Qué sucede Grace? ¿Por qué tan sola?

No, no es por nada… Es que hoy han sido tantas emociones encontradas que… No se que decir por todo lo que ha sucedido en mi cumpleaños-comenta la chica.

Yo tampoco, pero… Me alegra verte así… Verte con tu hermosa sonrisa iluminar todo este lugar es el mejor regalo que puedo tener yo también… Pero, antes… quería hacerte una propuesta… ¿Quieres ser mi novia oficial?

¿Cómo que mi novia oficial, sinvergüenza?-Agarrándole una oreja- Jajajajaja… Esto es como un equipo de baseball: hay titulares y reservas… YO JUEGO DE TITULAR Y DE ESTRELLA DEL EQUIPO.

Ambos se largan a reír, aprendiendo que la vida te puede dar sorpresas y gratos recuerdos como este momento. Ambos, de la mano, vuelven y se reintegran otra vez a la conversación con la familia. El Sr. Hunt le pregunta a Yamcha si tiene planes de boda con su hija, cosa que éste niega, ganándose un gran manotazo en la espalda por parte de Grace. La situación es graciosa, todos ríen ante la negativa de casarse de Yamcha: _Si aún estoy lo suficientemente guapo como para casarme contigo, mujer- _Comenta un gracioso Yamcha por la acción de su novia-Cosa que hizo reír a todos, incluyendo a Púar, que se sentía feliz de ver, como su amigo, lograba ser feliz otra vez.

Pasó el tiempo como que si hubiese sido ayer el comienzo de esta historia, de cómo Yamcha decidió quedarse con Grace, de ver crecer a su hijo, de cambiarse ambos a un hogar más grande y acogedor. De ver que Grace, al par de años más tarde, tuvo a una bebé que bautizaron con el nombre de Blun… De ver a Grace adquirir la belleza de una sexy treintona y de ver como Yamcha notaba que su azabache cabello se teñía de un gris tono canoso, de ver que en su rostro aparecían las líneas de expresión. Los años han pasado, los años se han quedado atrás… Quizás de cómo ambos decidieron unir sus vidas y de cómo una situación tan inesperada los terminó uniendo por un buen tiempo, hasta que uno de ellos parta antes, porque el ciclo de la vida es así, INESPERADO y sorpresivo.

"_La felicidad es esquiva para aquel que la busca sin cesar_

_La tristeza es duradera para el que la rechaza_

_La vida es una caja de pandora para el aventurero_

_El amor es una sorpresa para quien no ha amado nunca_

_Y para mí, la vida es una linda sorpresa que no me _

_Deja de cautivar día a día"_


End file.
